To Whom My Heart Belongs
by xxxHikaru
Summary: An alternate universe about school, love, sorrow and detest. The full summary INSIDE the story, so please read and find out. Pairings:  TakutoxMitsukixEichi MerokoxIzumi MadokaxNachi OoshigexKeichi. Rated T just in case.- HIATUS  I'm focusing on drawing ; . ;
1. The Geek

**To Whom my Heart Belongs**

**My first fanfic of Full Moon Wo Sagashite! … Well I have to finish my other story too, but I got an Idea for Full moon, SO I'm just happy that I can write more! AND I'm just an newbie AND my English is bad, SO review if you got something to tell or help me with my English…  
A total opposite world! XD**

**It's an alternate universe!**

**Midori: *Pops out of nowhere* Really?**

**Hikaru: WHAT are ****YOU**** DOING HERE? YOU are supposed to talk with me in my MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL NANOHA fanfic!**

**Midori: Exactly, you're taking a break from it, so let me watch.**

**Hikaru: *Sighs* Fine with me, but you're not getting in the fanfic, hmph**

**Midori: NOT FAIR! (Hitting Midori on her head) OUCH! CUT IT OUT!**

**Summary: Alternate universe. Mitsuki is a 10****th**** grade girl and she's the most beautiful, talented and popular girl in school, the Shirai Bara high school division. She has the perfect, rich boyfriend Eichi Sakurai, she's totally in love with him, but will she realize something very important when the new student arrives? He's the nerdy looking untalented and smartest person with dorky glasses… or that is who he ****claims**** to be.**

**Ages:  
Mitsuki: 15  
Takuto: 16  
Eichi : 16  
Meroko: 15  
Izumi: 16  
Madoka: 15 **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Moon Wo Sagashite!**

**The Geek**

**(7.30, the Kouyama household)**

"Mitsuki-san, wake up, it's time to go to school!" Tanaka, the housekeeper, yelled from the garden. Mitsuki's eyes opened with difficulty, revealing beautiful hazel eyes. She was staring at the ceiling. _'Aw… I was having such a good dream about me and…' _she didn't finish her thoughts, because of embarrassment, her head was now as red as a tomato.

"Eek!" she shrieked, "So-o-o embarrassing!" she rolled over the tatami mat. She heard the door sliding open. "Mitsuki-san, don't make such a fuss in the early morning!" her stern grandmother, Fuzuki, said. Mitsuki sat up and she faced her grandmother. "I am sorry, grandmother." She said, bowing her head once. "Go and take your shower quickly, **he** will be here in any minute." Mitsuki started blushing and she quickly grabbed her towel and ran to the bathroom.

When Mitsuki was done with showering she put on her uniform** (hmm… what kind of uniform should I make… OH I KNOW! A white dress-shirt, a small dark red bow, a white cotton jacket with three gold-colored buttons, a checkered dark red skirt around ten cm. above the knees and white stocks five cm. over the knees. YES!)**

She stands in front of the mirror. _'What should I do with my hair!' _she thought desperate,_ 'Oh boy!'_ She decided to let her hair down. She sprayed a little perfume from 'Chanel' on her neck. She opens a little pink box, a golden broche in the shape of a half moon around two cm. tall.

'_He gave this to me at our one year anniversary… it's time to put it on.'_ When the broche was on her bow, she heard a car. _'Is that him?'_ she thought. She ran to the living room of her old-fashioned Japanese house.

"Breakfast is ready." Fuzuki said. "Yes, good morning, grandmother." Fuzuki nodded. "Itadakimasu." Mitsuki phrased before taking a bite of her egg roll. "Mitsuki-san, he's waiting for you outside." Tanaka said giggling. Mitsuki's cheeks are beginning to turn red. She ate her breakfast in less than five minutes. Her grandmother and Tanaka weren't amazed by this anymore, it has been like that since Mr. Eichi Sakurai became her boyfriend and started picking her up to go to school.

"I'm leaving!" she yelled and her grandmother nodded. She put on her shoes, got her bag from Tanaka and left. She ran to a figure outside. It was a man with brown-blonde hair and soft brown eyes. He has a very sweet smile **(…Mitsuki's perspective, I mean I like Takuto's better!) **on his face.

"Eichi-kun, good morning!" she greeted. A huge smile is covering her face. "Good morning, Mitsuki-chan." He replied. Mitsuki slightly blushedand they walked to the car and got in. Eichi has a driver for him, because he's rich. Just like Mitsuki he lost his parents, he was adopted by his uncle which is the president of his own company. The Sakurai Corps. They sell electronic stuff like phones and televisions and they have shops over the whole world. But Eichi won't be the heir of the Corps. His uncle has a son who is a year older than him, so his 'Brother' will be the heir. Eichi want to be the assistant-president so that he can make business with his cousin. Eichi has more freedom to be with Mitsuki.

"Eichi-kun, I heard that we're getting a new student in our class?" Mitsuki asked on their way to school. "Yes, I have met him before I think, but that was like four years ago." Eichi replied. "… So the new student is a guy?" Mitsuki said, "I hope he's nice!" Eichi looked up.

"I'm not going to lose you to him, am I?" he asked worried. Mitsuki looked at him. _'Could h be jealous?'_ she wondered.

"Maybe." She replied mockingly, making Eichi look even more jealous.

She couldn't hold it anymore. "Aw, of course not silly! I only like you!" she said and hugging him. Eichi sighed relieved and smelled something.

"You smell very nice… Chanel?" he said.

Mitsuki blushed. "Y-yes, you like it?" she asked, she was now as red as a tomato. "I love it, but not as much as I love you." He said. **(very clever…)**

The car stopped in front of the school gates. Eichi stepped out fist and he held Mitsuki's hand to help her stepping out of the car. **(Oh, such a gentlemen!... Sarcasm if you didn't get it) **"Let's go Mitsuki-chan." He said leading the way. While they were walking to class next to each other, Mitsuki heard people whispering: "It's always Kouyama-san…" and "Sakurai is stealing all the hot chicks." From every word, drops of jealousy dripped off.

Mitsuki sighed soft, so that Eichi wouldn't hear her, but too bad, he did.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "No, nothing's wrong, don't worry!" she said with a fake-smile, Eichi noticed, but he decided to leave her be.

'_I'm so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend…' _she thought happily when he opened the door.

"Oh! Look there are the _lovebirds_!" a hyper voice yelled. "M-Meroko!" Mitsuki stuttered. The long-pink-haired girl rushed to Mitsuki. "Aw, c'mon don't be shy!" she said mockingly, "You guys have been dating since the Christmas party in 9th grade!" Mitsuki became even redder and Eichi walked to his seat next to Izumi's seat. "C'mon leave her be, Me-chan." the deep sadistic voice of Izumi Rio said. "But _why_?" she whined. "Just because." He simply said. "That's not an answer!" she yelled and she punched him on his arm.

"Didn't feel a flick…" he softly said. Meroko glared at him. "Anyways, Mitsuki," she said calming down and she dragged Mitsuki to their seats. Unforeseen Izumi's seat was behind her. "So… you're singing a solo in the choir? I wish I could be there!" Meroko asked. Mitsuki nodded slowly.

"Are you kidding me Me-chan?" Izumi said smirking, "Do you mean joining the choir? It's gonna be a hell in there!" Meroko was now red of anger and again, she punched him.

Mitsuki sighed. _'Why doesn't he confess already…' _"Hey, Mitsuki!" Kumi said, she was walking together with Tomoe and Emi. "Guess what?" Tomoe started, "We saw the new guy!" everybody looked up and surrounded them. "And? Is he hot?" Meroko said first. The three girls looked at each other and the burst out laughing. "N-not a-at ALL!" Emi snorted out laughing. Everybody, except Eichi, was wondering what they meant.

"He's a real NERD!" Kumi said when they were done laughing, but they were still giggling. "Really?" everybody, except Eichi again, said in unison and they stayed listening. "Yeah, he was wearing baggy clothes not even from this school, he must be poor, he has a greasy ponytail, it looked like his hair was glued with gel and thick dorky glasses!" everybody started giggling and laughing, except Eichi and Mitsuki, imagining him.

'_They're really cruel…' _Mitsuki thought.

"Alright, sit on your seats." The homeroom teacher, Masami Ooshige who has a HUGE crush on the school's doctor, Keichi Wakaouji, said. "Yes, sensei…" they said, some of them still giggling. "Now it comes." Meroko whispered to Mitsuki.

The whole class was waiting in tension. Ooshige sighed. "…We have, like you all already hear, a new student in the class." She said like she was disappointed. The door swayed open, it wasn't the new student, but in was Wakaouji-sensei. It was like he was pulling something. "Come in, you…" he said with a dangerous voice.

First they saw, was a hand then a whole arm, a head, a torso and legs. He was exactly like Kumi, Tomoe and Emi described, a total looking nerd. Mitsuki saw something. _'Blue eyes? I have seen such before… I think?'_ she wondered. She looked over to Meroko and Izumi. They looked shocked, like they knew him.

The whole class was still, some of them holding a giggle.

"Introduce yourself." Wakaouji said stern. The boy sighed.

"Takuto Kira, please take care of me."

**YAY~ my first chapter of 'To Whom My Heart Belongs'! SOOOO EXITING! I can't believe it, my second fanfic!**

**Midori: *Rolling eyes* Me neither…**

**Hikaru: Still here?**

**Midori: I'll stay here until you put me in this story.**

**Hikaru: Oh C'MON you're so stubborn! I'll leave that for the reviewers IF they want an airhead like you.**

**Midori: REALLY? YOU'RE THE BEST! *Hugging Hikaru* PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND PUT ME IN THE STORY! Please R&R R&R R&R! *begging on her knees***

**Hikaru: You're so pathetic…**

**Midori: *not listening and jumping around***


	2. Meet Takuto the Mistery guy!

**To Whom my Heart Belongs**

**Hikaru: *Sigh***

**Midori: What's wrong, Hika-chan?**

**Hikaru: Nothing, it's just- wait- Hika-chan?**

**Midori: A nickname!**

**Hikaru: Whatever, just start the story.**

**Summary: Alternate universe. Mitsuki is a 10****th**** grade girl and she's the most beautiful, talented and popular girl in school, the Shirai Bara high school division. She has the perfect, rich boyfriend Eichi Sakurai, she's totally in love with him, but will she realize something very important when the new student arrives? He's the nerdy looking untalented and smartest person with dorky glasses… or that is who he ****claims**** to be.**

**Ages:  
Mitsuki: 15  
Takuto: 16  
Eichi : 16  
Meroko: 15  
Izumi: 16  
Madoka: 15 **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Moon Wo Sagashite! AND not Myco's song 'Hibari', by the way I LOVE that song!**

**

* * *

**

**Meet Takuto- the Mystery guy! **

"Takuto Kira, please take care of me." He said, not looking to the class. Wakaouji-sensei sighed and walked away, but he whispered something in Takuto's ears and slightly shakes his head. Mitsuki couldn't hear what he said.

"Alright Takuto, please sit behind Koyama-san." Ooshige said. _'She called him by his first name!' _Mitsuki realized_, 'Why?'_

He walked to Mitsuki and he sat on his seat behind Mitsuki. Mitsuki saw that a guy threw a pellet on Takuto's head, but Takuto ignores it.

"Okay, we got a new student in the class and he probably doesn't know where the classes are," Ooshige started, "So somebody is going to give him a guided tour… let's see…" Ooshige looked around and she pointed at someone.

"Sakurai-kun, will you?" she said, "I mean, you know the school as no one else." Eichi hesitated. _'It wouldn't be good for my reputation… but then…!' _

"Sure I'd love to show a new student around." He eventually decided. _'Eichi is such a caring person…!' _all the girls in class, except Meroko for some reason, thought. Eichi smiled to Mitsuki. Mitsuki slightly blushed, Takuto saw this from the corner of his eye.

**(second period)**

"The math teacher is sick, so you guys heave a free period." Ooshige said as the class began to cheer. Ooshige walked away and she takes a quick glance at Takuto before she walks away, Mitsuki saw that and she stood up.

"Hey Kira-kun, I'm Mitsuki Koyama, nice to meet you." She cheerfully said. Takuto took a glance at her. "… Whatever." He said bored. "Huh?" she squeaked confused, "What is your problem?" Now he didn't even look at her, he closed his eyes. "At this moment, you." He said without emotion. _'What a RUDE person!'_ Mitsuki thought pissed off.

"H-" Meroko interrupted Mitsuki. "Takuto, what's wrong with you?" she asked, "And also for bullying an innocent girl like Mitsuki!" Izumi sighed. "Leave him be, Me-chan." He eventually said. "I didn't even know you guys were here." Takuto said. Mitsuki now saw it. There's sadness and anger in his eyes. She wanted to say something to him, but she didn't get a chance.

"Kira-san," Eichi came walking to them, "If it's okay I can guide you around now?" He was still as gentle as always. "Fine with me." Takuto said irritated and he stood up. He was like fifteen cm. taller than Mitsuki and just as tall as Eichi and slightly shorter than Izumi.

Eichi and Takuto walked away.

"What's up with him?" Mitsuki asked. The older girl shrugged. Meroko was only a few months older than Mitsuki. "An how do you guys know him?" Meroko and Izumi didn't face each other or Mitsuki. "You don't need to know." Izumi replied.

"Why not?" Mitsuki asked curious, "We're friends, ne?"

'_As always so innocent…'_ Meroko thought.

"It's better if you _don't_ know." Meroko said.

Mitsuki understood that she'd better stop asking questions. "Hey, guys!" Kumi walked to them, "Isn't Kira super nerdy?" Nobody gave an answer.

"I heard that he has a scholarship to get on this private school." Mashida, Kumi's boyfriend, said. "So he must be very smart, ne?" Mitsuki said cheerfully. "Sure…" Meroko said and she looked at Izumi.

**(Eichi and Takuto)**

"… and this is the roof." Eichi finished, "We're done now, have you remembered everything? If not you can always ask me." Eichi put on his 'smile' as always. Takuto faced him with fierce eyes.

"Don't talk to me with fake words and a fake smile." Takuto said coldly.

Eichi's expression changed. "So you saw through me, eh?" he said with an unusual tune in his voice.

"Yeah, c'mon threaten me for making your girlfriend cry." Takuto said coolly, "Just don't talk to me with that fake face."

Eichi chuckled. "_You _are the one who is talking with a fake _appearance _to people," Eichi said, "we've met before, so I know… _Takuto Kira._" He said Takuto's name with a different meaning. Takuto was now furious and he grabbed Eichi by his collar. "Don't say my name with _that _meaning." Takuto said threatening.

Eichi smirked. "Okay, I'll threaten you too since you threatened me," Eichi grabbed Takuto by his collar, "don't _ever _let _my girl _cry, once again." They heard the door opening. Meroko and Izumi stood in the doorway. "… What happened?" they asked. Eichi let go off Takuto and Takuto let go off Eichi.

Takuto shrugged. "Nothing, we were just threatening each other." Takuto said simply, still a little irritated from what happened before.

"… Okay," Izumi said emotionless, "Ta-kun, we need to talk. Eichi, Mickey is waiting for you." Eichi took his last glance at Takuto and he walked away. "You'd better not mess with his girlfriend." Meroko said, "But anyways, what happened to you Takuto? You never looked like this!" Takuto didn't face her.

"… The void." Was all he said.

**(After school, Mitsuki the choir)**

"As you all know, after the summer break class 1-A and 1-C are going to Hokkaido," The music teacher, Midori Tsukishima **(Midori: OMG…)**, said, "and the last day in Hokkaido will be closed with a party and the singing of the choir, so I'll be coming too. Mitsuki Kouyama from class 1-C is going to sing a solo." The people in the choir clapped for Mitsuki.

"Will you rehearse your song 'Hibari'?" Midori asked. Mitsuki nodded. _'Grandma doesn't need to know about my solo, right?'_

She stood in front of the rest of the choir and she still felt very nervous, especially when the music started, but she started to sing.

_**tsubasa wo nakushi tobenai tori  
mureru tokai**_

_**jibun ga dareka shiritai noni**_  
_**kowagatte iru**_

_**onaji me wo shiteru**_  
_**nakama wo sagashite**_  
_**kago no naka nigekomu**_  
_**dakedo soko ni wa**_  
_**hontou no yume wa mienai**_

Everybody listened to Mitsuki's peaceful, angelic voice. She didn't know that there's also someone unexpected listening.

_**Fly and Fly kanarazu dekiru  
kokoro ni wa sora ga aru n' da  
watashi wa hibari daiji na hitori  
umarete kita riyuu ga aru**_

_**Fly and Fly hikari e mukai**_  
_**dokomademo takaku tobu n' da**_  
_**tsubame no hane mo kamome no hane mo**_  
_**oitsukenai tori ni narou**_

_**nagareru kumo wa itsumo doko e**_  
_**mukou no darou**_

_**hito no sekai wa kanashii hodo**_  
_**yoku omoeru**_

_**kaze wa itsu datte**_  
_**jiyuu ni fuiteru**_  
_**ki ga tsuite'nai dake**_  
_**kitto kotae wa**_  
_**furishiboru koe ni hibiku**_

'_So she's __**that **__good… that girl…' _he thought amazed_, 'I haven't heard such a voice in a while… not since __**him**__…'_ He began to hum quietly together with her voice with his back against the wall.

_**Sing in the sky kanarazu dekiru  
kokoro ni wa nani ga aru n' da  
watashi wa hibari shinjiru kagiri  
nanimokamo ni mirai ga aru**_

_**Sing in the sky mori no fukasa ni**_  
_**makenai yume wo miru n' da**_  
_**KANARIA yori mo hakuchou yori mo**_  
_**mune ni nokoru uta ni narou**_

'_My feelings… I will use my feelings…' _Mitsuki thought_, 'Eichi-kun… Ta- wah! Why did I think about him?'_ She looked troubled now, but she calmed down as long as the song continued.

_**Fly and Fly kanarazu dekiru**_  
_**kokoro ni wa sora ga aru n' da**_  
_**watashi wa hibari daiji na hitori**_  
_**umarete kita riyuu ga aru**_

_**Fly and Fly hikari e mukai**_  
_**dokomademo takaku tobu n' da**_  
_**genjitsu yori mo eien yori mo**_  
_**takaku takaku maiagarou**_  
_**takaku takaku maiagarou**_

She clearly finished, no single wrong note. Every intense feeling slid from the last note. "Magnifique!" Midori said in French, "Magnifique! Bon travail, Mitsuki!"

'_Why French? Is she French?'_ Mitsuki thought. She saw something-no-_someone _moving by the doorway. "Can I go now, Midori?" she asked. "Of course!" Midori replied cheerfully.

'_Who is it?'_ she thought. She walked to the doorway and she saw someone walking away in baggy clothes. She ran to him. "Kira-kun!" she yelled cheerfully, "Were you listening?" He heard her and he blushed slightly. "N-no, why'd you think that?" he quickly said. Luckily for him, Mitsuki didn't see his blush. "How was it?" she curiously asked.

He looked at her through his glasses. "Amazing, I haven't heard someone sing like that in a while." He said with a small smile, a genuine smile, making Mitsuki blush slightly and standing astonished still. He walked further and Mitsuki stayed staring at him.

'_Takuto Kira… who is he?'_

**

* * *

**

**Midori: OMG! You put me in the story? *Squeaking***

**Hikaru: Yea, I'm just too nice and I needed a 22 year old music teacher.**

**Midori: But… I'm 18… *Confused puppy dog eyes***

**Hikaru: I know, just act like one. *Evil grin***

**Midori: And what about the French? I can't even French!**

**Hikaru: Well, I do, so just shut up and leave. You said you'd leave when I put you in.**

**Midori: Yea, yea. Please Read an please Review people who are following the story!**


	3. Just WHO is he!

**To Whom my Heart Belongs**

**Hey y'all! Time for me to talk alone! Well, people kept asking me why I write on even thought I have not many reviews (my friends, not from fanfiction). It's a simple story. Well point 1) I really don't like giving up when I start with something (yea, I'm really stubborn), 2)I wanna write my ending no matter what! 3) actually I have only 2 reasons. WE-**

**Takuto: Where's Midori?**

**Hikaru: Sleeping, and what are you doin' here may I ask?**

**Takuto: *ignores* only 1 review? *smirking***

**Hikaru: Hey, better 1 than zero.**

**Takuto: Why are you too stubborn to continue this story with, you want 20 chapters or something, with one review. If your story was really catching you would have more.**

**Hikaru: I just started. Don't worry.**

**Takuto: Why?**

**Hikaru: Dunno.**

**Summary: Alternate universe. Mitsuki is a 10****th**** grade girl and she's the most beautiful, talented and popular girl in school, the Shirai Bara high school division. She has the perfect, rich boyfriend Eichi Sakurai, she's totally in love with him, but will she realize something very important when the new student arrives? He's the nerdy looking untalented and smartest person with dorky glasses… or that is who he ****claims**** to be.**

**Ages:  
Mitsuki: 15  
Takuto: 16  
Eichi : 16  
Meroko: 15  
Izumi: 16  
Madoka: 15 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMWS! It belongs to Arina Tanemura –san! **

**

* * *

**

**Just WHO is he?**

**(two days later, first period)**

**SPLASH! **That was a water balloon on Takuto's head. The rest in the class were laughing at him. "You guys!" Mitsuki yelled angry, "Stop it!" But they didn't stop laughing. "PEOPLE!" someone yelled, "Will you guys SHUT UP!" It was Wakaouji. He saw Mitsuki standing, people still giggling and Takuto's wet head. He had to hold in his laugh.

"Just laugh as much as you want, _Wakaouji-sensei_." Takuto said, saying Wakaouji's in pure disgust for some reason.

"Don't say his name in that tone!" Mitsuki sternly said.

He didn't even look at her. She was really pissed now. She hits Takuto's table with her fist, the whole class watched amused. "Don't look and talk so patronizing at others you don't know!" she said, feeling a little hurt. "Ah, Mitsuki-chan, don't worry." Wakaouji calmed her a little, "That's just how he is, but anyways I came here for Takuto. Takuto come with me." Takuto tried to ignore him, but Wakaouji glared at him. He still hesitated about going.

'_I'm really gonna make the wrong choice.'_ Takuto bitterly thought and he stood up, walking to Wakaouji, walking past him to the doctor's office. Wakaouji followed him, slightly nodding at Mitsuki to make clear that it was okay.

She still looked hurt. Eichi was glaring the whole time at Takuto since Mitsuki yelled at Takuto. "How many free periods are we going to have in the week…?" Kumi sighed.

Mitsuki sighed too and she sat on her seat. "No idea, why is that teacher always sick?" Mitsuki said, "Is he seeing someone and making out with her that he doesn't want to teach?" The whole class started laughing.

"Yeah, but anyways, why did you try to protect that nerd?" Emi asked. Mitsuki actually wondered that herself. "That's because… I think he's just like everyone here, he doesn't deserve being treated like that." She decided to say. "What are you saying?" Mashida said, "He's awkward to be around and he's really rude to everyone, even the nicest of the school!" There was the ringing of the bell in Mitsuki's head. "…" she couldn't bring out anything anymore. The class wasn't focused on her anymore and they started gossiping and talking with each other.

Meroko and Izumi walked up to her, Eichi wanted to come to her too, but some guys started talking to him, so he couldn't go to her.

"Are you OK, Mickey?" Izumi asked. Mitsuki nodded. "Meroko… Izumi, can I ask you both something?" she asked. "Sure Mitsuki!" Meroko accepted cheerfully. "What is your connection with Kira-kun?" That was a question she really mustn't ask. Meroko exchanged worried looks with Izumi. _'Darn… I knew she would ask this question!' _Meroko thought panicked.

Izumi sighed. "Mickey, we promise we will tell you when you're ready, OK?" he said. Mitsuki nodded. It was a pinky promise. Mitsuki smiled.

"I'm going to ask Midori something guys, I'll be right back!" and she away leaving her two best friends and worried boyfriend behind.

She walked in the hall until she was in front of the doctor's office. She heard Wakaouji's voice. Luckily for her that the door was slightly open. She peeked inside and she saw Takuto sitting in front of Wakaouji. "Why are you like this Takuto?" Wakaouji asked, "You look like a lifeless doll. You were so full of life and love the last time we saw each other."

"…" Takuto didn't answer, "… That was more than five years ago." Wakaouji's eyes softened, "Many things happened," he went on, "after I left. Things you wouldn't know, and will never find out." Wakaouji smirked. "Wanna take on a bet?" Wakaouji said. Mitsuki listened stunned to the conversation, so stunned that she accidentally dropped her bracelet, which was in her hand.

Takuto heard this and walked to the door. Mitsuki screamed in her mind and she quickly ran away, hiding behind the wall on the other side.

Takuto opened the door, but he saw no one. He wanted to walk to Wakaouji, but then he saw a golden bracelet. The bracelet of Mitsuki. _'From who is this?' _he thought and he put the bracelet in his pocket. "Something wrong, Takuto?" Wakaouji asked. "Nah… I just thought I… heard something." He answered.

Mitsuki was panting behind the wall. _'T-thank goodness…' _She thought relieved, _'he didn't see me… I should go to class now before I get BUSTED!'_ She quickly walked to class as fast as she could.

**(Meantime Meroko and Izumi)**

"Do you think she followed Takuto?" Meroko asked. "Maybe… that girl is capable to try to help anybody if she puts her mind to it," he worriedly replied, "let's just hope she isn't , or else it would be bad." Meroko nodded.

"Why won't he answer us?" Meroko asked.

"I dunno." Izumi replied sheepishly.

"You're impossible…" Meroko said sighing.

'_Though… Mitsuki can NEVER find out.'_ Meroko thought a little scared. Then they heard the door open. Mitsuki was panting before the door opening.

"Mitsuki!" Meroko said when she saw her best friend panting, "What happened? Did you run?" Mitsuki forced a smile. "I'm f-fine…" she said while walking to her seat. Her legs were heavy. She didn't wanted that to be noticed, so she quickly sat on her seat, sighing exhausted.

"Mitsuki-chan, are you okay?" Eichi worriedly walked to her.

"I'm fine!" she said reassuring, but Eichi still looked very worried. She didn't want him to worry so she smiled with her radiant smile to reassure him. It worked.  
She felt glances from Meroko and Izumi behind her, but she ignored them. Mitsuki cried in her mind, so to reassure herself she wanted to touch her bracelet she got from her mother. _'Mommy…' _she thought, trying to feel her bracelet with her eyes closed, then she realized that the bracelet wasn't around her wrist.

She shot her eyes open. "DARN!" she squealed. Just on that moment the door opened and Takuto stepped in the class, getting glares from Eichi.

Mitsuki looked at him. _'What if… what if Kira-kun found it? I'd be DEAD!' _she was hesitating of asking Takuto about the bracelet. She stood up and walked to Takuto's seat, leaving Eichi speechless.

"Kira-kun, can I ask you something?" she asked very serious.

"Spit it out, kid." She winced when he said 'kid', but she really couldn't step away from the real issue.

"H-have you seen a golden bracelet with a diamond moon and with the words 'Full Moon' engraved on it?" she asked, not really confident.

Takuto glared at her wit suspiciousness. "Don't tell me…" he started while taking the bracelet out of his pocket and holding it before Mitsuki's nose. "That you were eavesdropping?" She flinched and she pulled the bracelet from Takuto's hand.

"N-not at all!" she said, leaving to her seat.

'_Strange kid.'_ Takuto thought.

* * *

**Hikaru: Well that's chappie 3!**

**Takuto: why did you make me the smart nerd.**

**Hikaru: Dunno but… how strange!**

**Takuto: What?**

**Hikaru: I made Takuto smart!**

**Takuto: Hey… *glares***

**Hikaru: A-anyway, please R&R peoplez! ^^" **


	4. Mitsuki's Rival!

**To Whom my Heart Belongs**

**Sorry to the peeps who are following this story, my comp was broken. Well things happen so-**

**Mitsuki: Where's Midori?**

**Hikaru: This is the 3th time people interrupt me… SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!**

**Mitsuki: Uh… you haven't answered yet.**

**Hikaru: Like I already said to Takuto… she… is… SLEEPING! *in rage mode***

**Mitsuki: *innocent* Oh, okay. But did you eat something wrong?**

**Hikaru: (grrr) No.**

**Mitsuki: Oh. Hika-chan doesn't own FMWS or any of the characters, only Midori-chan, the characters and story belong to Arina Tanemura-san.**

**Summary: Alternate universe. Mitsuki is a 10****th**** grade girl and she's the most beautiful, talented and popular girl in school, the Shirai Bara high school division. She has the perfect, rich boyfriend Eichi Sakurai, she's totally in love with him, but will she realize something very important when the new student arrives? He's the nerdy looking, untalented and smartest person with dorky glasses… or that is who he ****claims**** to be.**

**Ages:  
Mitsuki: 15  
Takuto: 16  
Eichi: 16  
Meroko: 15  
Izumi: 16  
Madoka: 15 **

**(almost forgot these fellows)**

**Natchi: 18  
Midori: 22  
Ooshige: 25  
Wakaouji: 27**

**

* * *

**

**Mitsuki's rival?**

**(1 week later, Mitsuki's room, 4.00 in the morning)**

Mitsuki opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around her. She sat on a flowerbed, in a valley. A sudden wind blew her away, she was too scared to open her eyes again, then she heard children laughing, so she decided to open her eyes. It scared the crap outta her 'cause she was floating in the air.

"What the heck?" she yelled, "What's going on?" she tried to 'swim' to the ground, but too bad it didn't work. Now she was spinning in the air like an idiot. Again, she heard children laughing. She followed the sound and she saw a summerhouse. The summerhouse of her parents…

"Mom!" she heard a little girl yelling, "Help me! He's trying to punish meee!" the girl whined. _'I know that voice!' _Mitsuki thought. She took a closer look and she blinked, suddenly she stood on the ground. "Eh?" she cocked her head. "Haha! Mommy!" the girl yelled half laughing. Mitsuki's eyes widen. A girl with two ponytails tied in her hair, black hair, and hazel colored eyes. Mitsuki knew this scene and the girl. The girl was her. The 5 year old Mitsuki. Mitsuki couldn't hold it anymore.

"I was so cute!" she squeaked, "Little Mitsuki!" she ran up to herself, but the little Mitsuki went through her. Now Mitsuki was really confused, then she noticed that she was transparent, she screamed in her mind. Her heart jumped when another kid ran through her. "KYAAA!" she screamed and she tripped.

"Hey midget!" the boy yelled, "Get back here!"

"Try to catch me!" little Mitsuki yelled back.

"Annoying kid!"

The kids were about the same age, well the boy looked older. He had gray-black colored short hair. Mitsuki couldn't see his face, so she ran up to him. "H-hey wait!" she screamed and surprisingly the boy stopped and startled Mitsuki. She tried to stop and she fell backwards. The boy turned around, staring intensely at her, and Mitsuki saw his eyes…

'_No way…'_

**TRIIIING!**

"NO WAAAAY!" she yelled. She didn't saw a house in a valley, only the ceiling. "Huh?" she said, "A dream?" she sat up and she looked at the clock. 7:30. 7:30. 7:30. 7:30. The time echoed in her head, she needed some time to progress the information. "7:30?" she yelled, realizing the time. She jumped up and she went to the bathroom. The door opened with difficulty. She grabbed her towel and she pulled her clothes out and she quickly took a shower. 5 min. later she was done and she put on her underwear and her uniform, she did her hair, put on perfume and she ran to her grandmother to greet her. Then she suddenly stopped.

'_Déjà vu?' _she thought and she ran further.

She opened the door to the living room and she walked up to her grandmother. She bowed and greeted her grandmother and then she sat on a that pillow-thing what the Japanese people sit on. She was still panting.

"Something wrong Mitsuki-san?" Fuzuki asked.

"No… I just overslept." She said.

"Again." Fuzuki claimed on a harsh tune. That hit Mitsuki very hard.

'_Lives' getting boring,'_ she thought while eating her fish, _'every day the same things happen. I oversleep, I rush with showering and my clothes, I get scolded by grandmother, Eichi-kun picks me up to go to school and then I need to help Kira-kun with the others, but he still won't consider me as a friend and so he gets really cold, mean and rude to me. At least that with Kira-kun is since about 3 weeks. Not more exiting. I'm sacrificing myself for that rude guy.' _She was getting annoyed by the thought of Takuto. Fuzuki noticed Mitsuki's irritation.

"…wrong." Mitsuki was drowned into her thoughts so she only heard half of the question.

"**Something wrong?" **Tanaka yelled in Mitsuki's ear and Mitsuki jumped up from the shock. She looked around her and she realized that she was supposed to eat her breakfast. She cocked her head.

"What happened?" she asked dump.

"Nothing, you have only ten minutes left to go to school." Fuzuki said slightly smirking.

"TEN?" she screamed, "But Eichi-kun was supposedly to pick me up, ne?" She was searching for hope and then her phone rang. _'Eichi-kun?' _she thought when she saw who called her, _'What's wrong?' _She flipped open her phone and she heard Eichi's rushing voice, that was a surprise to her.

"Mitsuki, are you there?" he asked.

"Yes, something wrong?" she asked worried.

"Yea, I can't pick you up today," Mitsuki's mind went blank, "there's an important meeting so I won't be attending school today, bye bye Mitsuki-chan." He hung up. Mitsuki's face turned pale as she stared at the clock. There are only **9 minutes **left to go to school. O how did it end up like this?

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled and she grabbed her bag and she put on her shoes, "I'M LATE!" she quickly opened the door and she ran away, on her way to school. She didn't even had enough time to say bye to her grandmother and Tanaka. **(My own dear situations inspired me, but who didn't?)**

**(4 minutes later)**

She ran and ran until she couldn´t run anymore. She panted and panted. She wasn´t the fastest girl of her class and her condition wasn´t the best either. She was always second-to-last in the class race of the beginning of the school year. She said in her mind goodbye to her record of never being too late. She had only 4 minutes left… Anyways, she stopped for her breath. She was planning to run further, but then she saw a house. On the name plate was written 'Kira'. Takuto's surname. Mitsuki heard her heart throbbing in her throat. Takuto lives in that house. She sighed.

'_He must be gone to school already…' _she was really disappointed, then she heard the door open. Takuto was hurriedly standing in the doorway with an helmet in his hands. Now Mitsuki saw the motor in front of the house, she finally saw a ray of hope falling down to her. She nearly cried.

"Kira-kun!" she yelled happily. He heard her and he turned around to see who called her. He looked confused and he walked up to the gate and he opened it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, "Shouldn't you be with Sakurai?" She shakes her head and she looked at her watch. Only 3 minutes.

"He called off, but can you bring me to school?" she begged. Takuto couldn´t help it because he looked into her puppy eyes, so he grabbed another helmet and shoved it into Mitsuki's hands.

"Get on." He said. Mitsuki could kiss him if she hadn't already had a boyfriend and she stepped up behind Takuto on the motor. When she sat, Takuto started the motor and they drove away, to school. He was driving hard, so Mitsuki had to hold him tight around his waist. Then Mitsuki felt something. It was hard. She realized that Takuto hasn´t got any body fat… he trains so he actually has 6-pack. Mitsuki blushed by the thought.

When she calmed down. _'Only one minute… we're not going to make it.' _She lost all the hope now. She closed her eyes. Then they suddenly stopped.

"We're on time." Takuto said while stepping off and helping Mitsuki and taking off their helmets. "Come on." He grabbed Mitsuki´s hand and they began to run. They stand in front of the classroom 20 seconds before the bell. Mitsuki realized that Takuto wasn´t wearing his dorky glasses.

"You can see without glasses?" she asked.

"Glasses?" Takuto asked confused then he realized, "Oh, glasses." he took his glasses out of his pocket.

"Suspicious." Mitsuki claimed when Takuto put on his glasses. Takuto rolled his eyes when she said that and he opened the door. They saw that the whole class was staring at the on-the-last-minute couple, and also a weird combination for a couple. They looked amazingly shocked and they thought all: _'Holy shit!' _Mitsuki was a little nervous because she knew they would think strange things and… well, she was right. Besides that, Takuto looked uncaring about it and he sat on his seat with a shocked Meroko beside him and a staring Izumi. Mitsuki wanted to go to her seat, but then she saw a beautiful girl. She has sort of red colored hair and gray eyes **(*wink, wink*). **She's also pretty tall, 5,5 ft. The bell rang.

"A new student?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes, go sit on your seat and I'll introduce her." Ooshige said smiling. Mitsuki nodded and she sat on her seat.

"Pssssst, Mitsuki," Meroko whispered to Mitsuki, "why are you with Takuto?"

"I tell you in break." Mitsuki whispered back. She was now focused to the new student who was staring at her. She got chills. _'Man… she's really beautiful,' _Mitsuki thought, _'even if she's glaring at me she's still pretty.' _Mitsuki felt a twinge of jealousy, _'Anyway, she doesn't seem very nice…' _Takuto put on a book in front of him and he started 'reading', actually he was just wondering when he could eat his pudding at home. **(Yea, he often dreams about pudding…)**.

"This is our new student," Ooshige began when it was quiet, "Wakamatsu Madoka." Everybody, except Takuto of course, gaped at her beauty, "She just came back from America," she went on, "she is pretty well known there as a model, but she wanted to come back to Japan for a singing career." Mitsuki's eyes lightened up when she heard 'singing'. "Nice to meet you all." Madoka said uninterested. "Any questions for Wakamatsu-san?" Ooshige asked. Immediately people started asking.

"WAIT!" Ooshige yelled, "Let's go one for one, OK?"

"Fine." The class, except Takuto, whined.

"Were you born in Japan?" the first one asked. Madoka nodded. It seemed like she didn't even wanted to talk to her classmates.

"How old are you?" the second one asked. "15." Another short answer. And so it went on and on, until it was Mitsuki's turn.

"Eh… err…" Mitsuki was searching for a question, "Do you like singing much?" Madoka closed her eyes. "More than anything else in the world." She answered in a low voice. Mitsuki smiled. When Madoka saw Mitsuki's smile, she shot her an irritated look, which startled Mitsuki. _'GAH…' _Mitsuki thought.

Then questions went on and on until the last, and the last person was Takuto, with his nose in his book. Well like I already explained, Takuto had only pudding in his head right now.

"…uto." So much thinking about snacks, "TAKUTO!" Ooshige yelled in Takuto's ear. Takuto startled awake. "…Pudding." He said aroused. Mitsuki and the whole class looked at the nerd. _'PUDDING?' _they all thought. "Uh, yeah, but what is your question for Wakamatsu-san?" Ooshige asked rather annoyed.

Takuto was staring at Madoka, startling her. His blue eyes pierced into her gray eyes, she felt very uncomfortable. _'Who… and WHAT?' _Madoka thought very confused.

The lamp of Takuto's ideas turned on. "If you think that you're that good of a singer, sing a song in front of the class." He asked… well, that was more a requirement.

"Takuto!" Ooshige exclaimed, "I said 'ask a question' not a requirement!" Madoka smirked.

"No… it's okay, I'll proof that I am the best singer here." Madoka said full of confidence. "Hey, don't be so sure of that!" Meroko said, "Mitsuki is also a great singer!" Madoka started at Meroko. "And who might this 'Mitsuki' be? In this class." Everybody pointed at Mitsuki and she felt very nervous now. Now Madoka stared intensely at Mitsuki.

"N-n-n-n-no!" Mitsuki stuttered, "I'm not that good of a singer!"

"Right you are." Madoka said coolly and Mitsuki felt even more nervous, "If you were that great you would be famous already." _'Oops.' _Takuto thought, thinking it would be better if he stayed out of it.

"Hey, that's mean!" Meroko tried to protect her. Madoka grinned.

"From now on…" Madoka started and Mitsuki gulped, "I'll consider you as a…" Mitsuki waited in tension, "my rival."

* * *

**Hikaru: *HEAVY SIGH* finally this chappie is done…**

**Mitsuki: Yea, eh umm… I felt a little embarrassed when you wrote-**

**Hikaru: She felt something hard?**

**Mitsuki: *blush***

**Hikaru: HAHAHA! Don't get pervy thoughts Mitsuki and peeps who read this! I mean it would be better if I wrote that at that moment, but it is explained as 6-pack. Even though, I can't even write above rating stuff 'cause I'm 13 and a virgin, and I am innocent enough that I never kissed a guy… but anyway, IT'S ALMOST 2011! AND I'm updating on NEW YEAR'S EVE! How great am I!**

**Midori: Not very great.**

**Hikaru: O.O awake already?**

**Midori: Yea, it's New Year's Eve.**

**Hikaru: *great mood* okay, please R&R people! I won't update until I get at least one review every time. Let's just wait, even if I get a review I might be too lazy and busy with stupid work pieces and homework… curse school. Oh yea, and if tis chappie isn't long enough, sorry. I did my best and my english vocabulary isn't that good.**


	5. Karaoke Battle!

**To Whom my Heart Belongs**

**Hello readers of 'To Whom My Heart Belongs' **(Takuto: Like there are any…) **Anyways, it's been a while. That's cuz I was way too lazy to write, that always happens and I have 1 work piece to finish, learn for a test, learn the English vocabulary, make French homework and math homework. LUCKILY I'm going to the cinema on a girlfriend's birthday! So glad and-**

**Midori: Not like your personal life matters to the readers.**

**Hikaru: *sigh* Will you guys stay OUT of my notes?**

**Takuto: That most likely won't happen.**

**Hikaru: *sigh* Why am I even asking…**

**Mitsuki: Midori-san is right. The readers have no interest in your homework and personal life, all they want is to read your story. That's why they visit your story and- **

**Hikaru: Yeah, Yeah got it. Who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Jonathan: *pops in* Hikaru doesn't own FMWS or any of the characters, only Midori and others, but she hasn't wrote them yet. And the songs don't belong to her either. And I hope she *glares at Hikaru* will put me in the story too.**

**Hikaru: Ain't gonna happen. Keep on dreaming, Jona.**

**Summary: Alternate universe. Mitsuki is a 10th grade girl and she's the most beautiful, talented and popular girl in school, the Shirai Bara high school division. She has the perfect, rich boyfriend Eichi Sakurai, she's totally in love with him, but will she realize something very important when the new student arrives? He's the nerdy looking, untalented and smartest person with dorky glasses… or that is who he ****claims**** to be.**

**Ages:  
Mitsuki: 15  
Takuto: 16  
Eichi: 16  
Meroko: 15  
Izumi: 16  
Madoka: 15 ****  
****Natchi: 18  
Midori: 22  
Ooshige: 25  
Wakaouji: 27**

**

* * *

**

**Karaoke Battle**

"I'll consider you as my rival!" Madoka said pointing at Mitsuki. Madoka was waiting for an answer from Mitsuki, but all Mitsuki did was staring at Madoka. Sitting stiff on her chair and being dumbfounded. The class was quiet, you could almost say that no sound could hurt your ears. Madoka was waiting and waiting to hear what the dumbfounded Mitsuki would say. But oh boy, she didn't have the patient to wait any longer. Guess what she did? Screaming of course.

"Yo!" she yelled, "Am I getting' an answer or WHAT!" she yelled with flames reflecting in her eyes, but yeah… can't help it, it's Madoka ne?

Mitsuki still didn't respond, she was as white as a ghost, staring with blank eyes and she slowly raised her head. Madoka was waiting in tension thinking by God why that girl took so long. _'This is the dumpiest girl I've ever met in my ENTIRE live!' _Madoka thought angry.  
When Mitsuki was facing Madoka she cocked her head. A weird atmosphere surrounded the classroom when she did that. Dump like atmosphere.

Madoka shivered in anger.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Madoka yelled with fire surrounding her, she was like a dragon… a very scary dragon, "I ACTUALLY WANTED THIS DUM-DUM GIRL TO BE MY RIVAL? A GIRL WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO RESPOND TO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? YOUR FREAKIN' PETHATIC!" Mitsuki smiled weird apologizing and dumpily scratched the back of her head.

"Yea… you might be right, ehehe…" she softly said.

"Are you not taking me serious?" Madoka yelled, "You're just like that what-was-his-name guy from that band who didn't even took his job serious!" Takuto's eyes widen when Madoka said this. He looked shocked at Madoka and Madoka saw him.

"What's with you, nerd." She snorted. Mitsuki also looked a little shocked and Takuto glared at Madoka and slowly turned his head, his bangs covered his eyes. No one could see his expression. I mean, do we even know?

There was a heavy long silence, so heavy that nobody even tried to break the silence. Madoka still glared at Mitsuki and Mitsuki stared scared in Madoka's fierce eyes. Ooshige couldn't stand it anymore when she saw Wakaouji. She went over him. When he tried to speak she covered her hand on his mouth, preventing him to break the silence. She softly whispered the situation is his ear. Also about what Madoka said over the unknown guy. Wakaouji's eyes widen and he dropped his pencil. Everybody heard that and they turned, except Takuto, to see a stiff Wakaouji-sensei; standing in complete shock.

Mitsuki had never seen him like that. _'Why?' _She thought, _'What's wrong with Wakaouji-sensei? I've never seen him like this… I should end this.' _She made her decision and broke the heavy silence.

"What…" Madoka looked at her, "do I have to do as your rival…?" Madoka smirked.

**(later that day, 17.00 karaoke bar or something like that)**

Mitsuki was sitting stiff.

"Karaoke?" she asked annoyed, "Seriously? Every time?" Madoka grinned amused.

"Not every time, just today I want to see your qualities!" she yelled, pointing at Mitsuki like she was challenging her. "Uhuh." Mitsuki nodded, "But why did you have to take the half of the class with you." Madoka didn't respond an Mitsuki sighed. The people there were all exited. Meroko and Izumi were there too. She sighed once more and she felt a **very **dark, annoyed atmosphere. It was Takuto. He was sitting in the corner with crossed legs and crossed arms with an angry, devilish aura.

'_Even Kira-kun…' _Mitsuki thought and shivered. She walked up to Madoka, but before that she heard the people mumble to each other: "Why even that stupid nerd?" "He isn´t so important for the class that he needs to be here!" "Why does Wakamatsu-san…" "Kyah! I'm too scared to ask her! She is really…" Mitsuki also wanted to know all those things.

"Madoka-san, why Kira-kun?" she asked and Madoka turned around.

"You mean the nerd?" Madoka said, "Just because he annoys me." She truly had an emotionless expression which scared Mitsuki.

"Why does he annoy you?" Mitsuki couldn´t stop asking.

"Say, what was his name again?" Madoka tried to change the subject.

"Takuto Kira." Madoka looked shocked and she looked over Mitsuki´s shoulder to Takuto and her eyes widen by the realization. "Kira?" she yelled. _'I've heard that surname before… but where!' _Her head ached so she decided to start with what she was planning to do.

"WELL!" she yelled leaving Mitsuki in shock from her sudden scream, "Let's begin!" She grabbed the booklet thing with the music and songs there are able to sing. Madoka said she was going first so she commanded Mitsuki to sit like Mitsuki was a dog, and she even did as Madoka said! Well, that's what you can expect of Mitsuki. Anyway, Madoka's flipping through the booklet and after a few seconds she stopped and she smiled.

"Everybody, sit and listed with your ears and give your comment!" she yelled and everyone except Takuto waited to hear, "'Your Gravitation' by Haruko Momoi!**(I couldn't think of anything else anymore…)**"

Music started.

**hitomi no oku tojikometeta  
seizatachi ga odoridasu no  
yume no KO-RU kono tsudzuki ni GOODLUCK  
kizutsuku koto osorenaide  
arinomama no jibun de ii mou daijoubu**

**furueru RIZUMU setsunai MELODY**  
**kimi ga watashi no kono jikan wo**  
**Ah honki ni saseru wa**

Takuto shot his eyes at the singing Madokaand smirked._'She's really good…' _Mitsuki thought.

**nagareboshi ni negai kakete**  
**kako mo mirai mo koete**  
**itsumo kimi ni todoku you ni**  
**shining shining moonlight**  
**kujikesouna toki ha itsumo**  
**kimi no koto wo omou yo**  
**doko ni itemo hanaretetemo**  
**todoiteiru yo your gravitation**

**nagareboshi ni negai kakete**  
**kako mo mirai mo koete**  
**itsumo kimi wo terashiteite**  
**shining shining moonlight**  
**kujikesouna toki ha itsumo**  
**kimi no koto wo omou to**  
**donna toki mo ganbareru yo**  
**tsuyoku nareru yo your gravitation**

Mitsuki took a grip on her skirt as she was sitting on the tip of the bench. _'Now I'm way too nervous to sing… how humiliating can it be?' _Madoka ended great, but there was a _certain _person who had his negative reviews. That person smirked in the corner. Everybody, except Takuto of course, clapped. Izumi stared at Takuto from the corner of his eyes.

On the screen there was a point of 90 pints. Madoka laughed in triumph.

"HAH! Try to get above THAT!" Madoka yelled, "Any comments?" Nobody said anything, they were too amazed to say something. Only one person had the guts **(*wink, wink*)**

"… At the beginning you sang false and your breathing was too tense." He said. Madoka looked at him. It was Takuto of course.

"And what could _you _know about such things as music?" Madoka snorted back, "I only took you here to annoy you because you seemed like you didn't wanted to come… I detest you. I didn't take you here to give your negative comments!" Takuto smirked. "But didn't you say 'Any comments?', right?" That took Madoka back. There was suddenly a very tense aura in the room which Mitsuki couldn't stand anymore.

"Cut it out!" She yelled, "Let me sing, give your comments and let's go away!" She startled the people and calmed down Madoka, but didn't do anything to Takuto. She knew, it would be a waste of time. She walked up to the plateau. She took the booklet with the songs, flipped the pages and nodded when she was on the right page.

She looked resolute to the audience and she heard Madoka snort. She didn't even mind. She felt nervous and saw that Takuto's eyes were closed. Was he sleeping? Did he expect so less from her? He heard her sing, right? Didn't he say that she was good that time ? Or did he expect her voice… she didn't know, she didn't care. She would sing.

"New Future."

**Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono  
Zutto egaiteta yume  
Ima no jibun wa dou utsuru no  
Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni**

Takuto looked amazed up with his eyes shot open and then closed later. He was trying to listed with just his ears, but he couldn't. His brain said 'Close your eyes you stupid dumbass! Why am I even your brain if you don't listen to me!' **(Particular it was Takuto who yelled at himself in his mind)**, but his body wanted him to look, it said 'Open your eyes and look at that hot chick who's singing!' But unfortunately the body won and he kept staring at Mitsuki.

**Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara**  
**Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni**  
**Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku**  
**Furumuun(Full Moon) wo sagashite**

**Let's sing a song!**  
**Itsu demo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete**  
**Day by day**  
**Kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni kakae**  
**Let's sing a song!**  
**Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto norikoerareru yo**  
**More and more**  
**Motto motto motto chikatsukitai ima koko ni itekurete**  
**Many thanks for you!**

Madoka now gnawed nervously on her fingernails, having the feeling that she was going to lose.

**Konya wa sukotto laito yori ima no watashi wo kagayakaseru**  
**Day by Day**

**Atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo tarashiteru**  
**Let's sing the song!**

**Konya wa eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai**  
**More and more**

**Motto motto motto sakebitai kono uta kono yume wa owaranai**

**Let's sing the song!**  
**I wanna sing the song wowheheeyah**  
**repeat and repeat**  
**repeeeeeat yay yayeaayeyeeah**  
**Let's sing the song!**  
**I wanna sing the song yeah yeah yeah yeaaah**  
**repeat and repeat repeat**  
**All trough your place and more uh yeaah yeaaah**  
**uh yeahheaah**  
**This is a song for you uhuuu huhuuhuuhuhuuu**  
**hey hey hee heeeyeey**

Mitsuki finished, but after a while it was still quiet. She cocked her head by seeing a scared Madoka, a staring Takuto and a stiff public.

"Uh… I'm done already…" she said sweat dropping. Her pints were revealing on the screen behind her. It wasn't even Mitsuki who they were staring at, it were her points. So Mitsuki turned around and almost yelled and fainted. **99 points **she had. She herself could not believe it, and once again, she was dumbfounded. Madoka was now as white as a ghost and fainted.

"M-Madoka-san!" Mitsuki yelled worried and she ran to the unconscious Madoka, surrounded by the audience. Mitsuki tried to help her, but just when Madoka woke up her hand got slapped away. Mitsuki looked confused now.

"Okay!" Madoka yelled angry, "You won, you're better than me, just whip in into my face like everyone else would do! I… I c-a…" Madoka was trying to hold in her tears. She had never **ever **lost before in a karaoke battle. Nobody even earned 99 points before, now she was as beaten up like an animal bitten by an anaconda. **(Takuto: Ain't that a little too drastic…?)**

Madoka tried to face Mitsuki, but to her surprise she saw Mitsuki smiling with a warm aura surrounding her.

"Of course I would not do that," Mitsuki claimed, "I may have won this time, but there is still many time left for you to practice and beat me one day. There's still a chance." Madoka looked refreshed, but that might have been just Mitsuki's imagination, because Madoka looked very pissed right now.

"Don't get too high and mighty now…" she said with a dangerous voice, "that I lost now doesn't mean that I don't have any chances to win in the future… MWAHAHA!" Mitsuki sweat dropped. _'Didn't I just say that?' _She thought.

"Well you guys are allowed to go now, chop chop go!" she said leaving. After a while it's just Takuto and Mitsuki left in the room. There was a silence.

"How late is it?" Mitsuki asked, breaking the silence. Takuto shrugged and took out his BlackBerry **(LOL I gave Ta-kun a BB) **and said it was 18.00.

He stood up and reached out his hand to Mitsuki. "It's dangerous for a girl like you to walk this late on the streets of Shibuya." He said. Mitsuki looked very upset.

"What do you mean?" she said, "Do you think that I'm that weak? Do you think that I'm not able to walk by myself?" Takuto shrugged. "I dunno. A fight with knifes, a gang who's hitting on you or crazy drunk men who'll try to rape you? Sure you can go by yourself." And he was trying to get away, but just as he wanted Mitsuki got scared and she pulled him by his sleeve so that he won't leave. She looked at him with teary eyes. Takuto smirked.

A while later they were on Takuto's motor, riding to Mitsuki's. Mitsuki had to hold him tight so that she couldn't fall.

After another while they were at Mitsuki's house. To Mitsuki's surprise she saw the limousine of Eichi. Then she saw Eichi coming out of the house. She quickly took off the helmet and got off the motor and ran to Eichi. Takuto was trying to hide his irritation and disgust by seeing Eichi's face from far. Eichi saw Takuto. Eichi bowed as in a thanks for bringing Mitsuki home safely. Then he did a great stunt. He kissed Mitsuki hard. His mouth crushed on hers and he was licking on her lips, forcing her mouth to open and he let his tongue slip in her mouth. Mitsuki was overwhelmed by the force. Eichi never did something by force. It was a LONG kiss and when it stopped there was a dumbfounded Takuto standing there and an Eichi who was glaring at Takuto with the words written in his eyes±

'This is **my **girl.'

**

* * *

**

**Hikaru: So that was finally chappie 5!**

**Midori: That took long, but when am I appearing again may I ask?**

**Takuto: Please R&R.**

**Hikaru: Hey we weren't done yet!**

**Takuto: So what? No one actually reads this! *hmph***

**Hikaru: Fine.**


	6. Undercover Mitsuki part I

**To Whom my Heart Belongs**

**Hikaru: Well, from now on I will start with the talk with the FMWS characters and Midori, because I don't like to be ****interrupted**** *glares at the cast* my notes.**

**Midori: That's your problem.**

**Hikaru: Since when are you so rude and… and… well since when are you so not an airhead like you used to be! *feeling hurt***

**Midori: Since you didn't put me in the chapters.**

**Takuto: Well you shouldn't expect too much from Hikaru.**

**(we're picking a fight now so I won't describe this furthermore)**

**Mitsuki: Hika-chan doesn't own FMWS or the characters, only Midori and maybe a few others in the future.**

**Summary: Alternate universe. Mitsuki is a 10th grade girl and she's the most beautiful, talented and popular girl in school, the Shirai Bara high school division. She has the perfect, rich boyfriend Eichi Sakurai, she's totally in love with him, but will she realize something very important when the new student arrives? He's the nerdy looking, untalented and smartest person with dorky glasses… or that is who he ****claims**** to be.**

**Ages:  
Mitsuki: 15  
Takuto: 16  
Eichi: 16  
Meroko: 15  
Izumi: 16  
Madoka: 15 ****  
****Natchi: 18  
Midori: 22  
Ooshige: 25  
Wakaouji: 27**

**

* * *

**

**Undercover Mitsuki part I**

**(Friday, second to last period)**

Mitsuki threw herself on her chair. She was REALLY worn out now. After what happened the day when Takuto brought her home from the karaoke battle and Eichi who kissed her in front of Takuto, Takuto began to ignore her for some reason. Every time she wanted to greet him he didn't respond… well, it's not like he usually responds, but now it was even worse than usual. He usually says 'Shut up' or 'You're pretty annoying in the morning', but now it was '…' nothing at all. Mitsuki was staring at the window, totally ignoring Meroko and Izumi's usual fight. She also suspected Takuto, because when he brought her to school with his motor he forgot that he had glasses, and aren't nerds supposed to be skinny with no body fat but also none muscles? Or is she wrong?

'_This is very annoying!' _Mitsuki thought angrily_, 'If I could do something like following him after school or…' _then she realized it, _'Why am I so STUPID?' _she thought mentally slapping herself.

"Mitsuki are you listening?" Mitsuki heard a beautiful voice saying and she shot awake and she saw a pair of beautiful emerald eyes in front of her. It was Midori of course. **(Midori: FINALLY!) **

"Yes of course!" She yelled automatically, "Um… maybe I forgot." She later said apologizing. They again had a free period. They thought 'What in the world is that math teacher doing?' well, not like it matters to them, they don't have math! Mitsuki hated math the most in school.

Midori smiled. "I said that I'll be giving your class French in 4 months from now." She said. Mitsuki looked surprised. She knew Midori was good in French and often praised people win French, but teaching? Mitsuki was rather shocked. Then a question shot in her head. "Tsukishima-sensei, are you French?" she asked.

"Yep, half French and half Japanese!" Midori said nodding. Mitsuki was exited now, she never met anyone who was French. "So that's why your eyes are green!" Mitsuki claimed.

"Well, most French people have blue eyes, but my father's got green eyes." Midori said.

"Could you talk in French now?" Mitsuki asked.

"Voulez-vous dire comme ça? (Do you mean like this ?)" Midori said in French. Mitsuki had sparkles in her eyes, totally forgetting about her plan. "Et il n'y aura pas d'aujourd'hui chœur activités parce que j'ai autre chose à faire, alors amusez-vous après l'école (And there won't be choir activities today because I have something else to do, so have fun after school.)" Mitsuki cocked her head, not understanding what Midori just said. Midori smiled.

"I said that there won't be choir activities are today because I have something else to do, so have fun after school." Midori explained.

"Oh, now I get it!" Mitsuki said understanding, "I can't wait to have you as my French teacher Tsukishima-sensei!" Midori chuckled. "Just Midori is fine, too." Mitsuki blushed. She had never **ever **called one of her teachers by their front name. Midori is still young. But still it would be weird, right? Or is she just too old fashioned? Well, I, at least guess, the second option.

"I-I don't know!" Mitsuki said very flushed, "I think it would be very awkward to call Tsukishima-san by her first name!" Midori grinned evilly.

"Well, it's okay." Midori said with an evil smile and she held Mitsuki on her shoulder, "I'm a young woman, but it's fine, I'm not disappointed. I am very happy that you want to but still say that you can't. Most high school students would just call my name without problem, but it's so great that you're so well raised." Midori was sort of _smiling_...

Mitsuki felt _very _uncomfortable. A dark aura surrounded Midori.

"M-Midori-san..." Mitsuki said stuttering. Midori smiled with her angelic smile and left. Mitsuki sweat dropped.

"Mitsuki-chan," she heard a boy say and she immediately recognized that voice, "I heard that you are free after school?" It was Eichi with a over-disgusting-sparkling atmosphere surrounding him, "So I thought," he went on, "want to go on a date after school?" Mitsuki blushed deeply, even if she was already dating Eichi for one year, and almost said yes, but then she reminded the mission in her head. The mission of following Takuto! Her chest really hurt and she bit her lips together so that she would prevent to say 'yes' to Eichi's proposal.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" she yelled almost crying when the bell rang and she ran away, leaving Eichi sad by her seat. She ran to P.E. Oh how she HATED P.E.

**(in the dressing room)**

Mitsuki was trying to calm down while putting on her gym clothes.

"Mitsuki, did something happen?" Meroko asked. Mitsuki turned around to see a confused Meroko. Mitsuki had a very plain, worried face now.

"Why do you ask?" Mitsuki said powerless. "You don't look very good, actually you now look like a ghost." Meroko said straight to the point. That hit Mitsuki. "Did something happen with Eichi-kun?" Meroko asked. No answer.

"Well, sorta." Mitsuki said, "He asked for a date and I re-rejected…" Mitsuki was sobbing and Meroko was shocked.

"Why?" Meroko yelled.

"I-I have s-something else to do…" Mitsuki was still sobbing.

Meroko was now really feeling suspicious about Mitsuki. "What did you have to do…" she asked very dangerous, "does it matter… Takuto is some way?"Mitsuki shrieked.

"N-n-n-not at all!" Mitsuki said acting as natural as she could, without success, "Grandma asked me to do some chores so… and we have to go to the field! Volleyball right? You love volleyball, so c'mon!" Mitsuki was talking just too fast, not lady-like at all. Meroko knows that when Mitsuki lies, she starts talking to fast and acts like a fool. Just like the time she was lying to her that she didn't like Eichi, but now she is his lover.

Meroko didn't get the chance to keep asking questions to Mitsuki 'cause Mitsuki already ran away.

When the volleyball teams were decided, much to Mitsuki's bad luck she was in the same team as Takuto. He didn't even glance at her, which makes her feel even more uncomfortable. And while playing she accidently smashed the ball in Takuto's face. Lucky for him she wasn't strong. He had nose bleed and an evil dark aura surrounded him and Mitsuki ran away. No merci for Mitsuki, ne?

**(after school)**

Mitsuki followed Takuto to the school's library after school. They had an English grammar test next week so she knew Takuto would learn for English.** (Ah~… I had an F for reading skills… poor me…) **Mitsuki was surprised that Takuto would have to learn for a test. He's already the smartest person in school. Yeah, not 10th grade, but _school_. She knew that she be recognized by Takuto if she went out with her school uniform, but she couldn't go home first. Then a lamp went on in her head. Costumes from the theatre class of course! It's a good thing she managed to ditch Meroko and Izumi, so she went to the classroom. She took out, a coat, a pair of sunglasses with black glasses and a hat. She looked in the mirror and nodded. Well, the thing she didn't know is that she tried to blend in, but still stood out very much. She also tied up her hair and she quickly went to the library, seeing Takuto standing up. She quickly went to hide behind a plant. So, the mission began eh?

Takuto walked away, out of school. Mitsuki was silently following him. But to make things worse for Mitsuki, Takuto had very sharp senses. Every time he looked slightly behind him and Mitsuki hid behind a wall. Then Takuto walked further. He walked into a supermarket and Mitsuki still followed him.

'_I get the feeling that this isn't really my best idea…' _Mitsuki thought sympathizing herself. She pretended to be a costumer and glanced at Takuto, trying to see what he's buying. He took fish, vegetables, oil and sauce. Can Takuto cook? He bought the stuff and walked away with his food.

Next he was just walking in Shibuya. Mitsuki, who was still following him, got very bored. Everything he did was just walking and buying stuff… like every other human would do. Mitsuki thought that his life would be much more exciting, but she was wrong… at least she thought. 'cuz he accidently bumped against a very scary man…

"Hey!" the man yelled. "What'cha think y'r doin'?"

"Walking home…" Takuto said daring to respond the big man's question.

"Ya dare to respond me you ass!" He snapped in his fingers and a few more gangsters came and they took Takuto to a dark alley. Mitsuki wanted to scream, but she knew she couldn't attract too many attention. She covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. She was waiting for a scream and to see Takuto… I mean his pieces.

She heard what she wanted to hear… well not wanted but… well y'all get what I mean right?

She heard punched, kicks, growls and much more. There was even an audience that was watching from aside. Not that they saw anything, but they did saw flying shoes. That means they saw much more than Mitsuki. A few minutes later Mitsuki didn't hear anything from the alley anymore so she decided to take look. Nobody was coming. She walked slowly up to the alley while people tried to stop her.

'_Kira-kun… Kira-kun…' _Mitsuki thought super worried, _'…Takuto!' _Just when she was around 16 ft away from the alley, Takuto walked out of the alley _without _a single scratch on his face or body whatsoever. Takuto looked sheepishly Mitsuki's way and Mitsuki turned panicked around. He walked further picking up his food from the ground. Everybody who was watching in tension was standing dumbfounded at the walking away Takuto. Mitsuki ran to the alley and she saw the gang all beaten up. She was like astonished. She stiffly watched after Takuto. She could only see baggy clothes, not his well build back.

'_K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-' _she even stuttered so much in her mind, _'K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K _**(*Black out* This might take a while, speed up to 3 minutes please *continue after 3 mins.*) **_Kira-k-k-k-un h-h-e did…' _She mentally screamed from the big shock. She heard the people around her talk and gossip about what just happened.

"Did you see that?"

"That guy…!"

"He looks like a complete nerd, so how…?"

"A plain nerd won…"

"Not even _one_ friggin' scratch!"

And more things like that. She then heard the siren of the ambulance. _'They actually called an ambulance?' _It was kinda like Mitsuki was unable to move from her spot in front of the beaten up gang. Well, Mitsuki could understand why they called the ambulance because Takuto is supposed to be a helpless nerd… they all got that wrong. Well, like I always say: don't judge a book by its cover.

"Where is the boy?" the ambulance man asked.

"Well… he walked away without pain…?" a woman said.

"Huh? So…" the people nodded and he and that woman walked over to the alley where Mitsuki was standing. The man looked like he had seen a ghost or something. Like everyone else he was stiff and astonished. "Y-y-y-you said a-a-a nerdy looking g-g-guy?" he said when seeing the gang. He sighed and noticed Mitsuki.

"What are you still doing here little girl?" the man asked. Mitsuki snapped out of the shock and she looked around in panic. _'Kira-kun, Kira-kun… WHERE IS HE?' _She ran away without paying attention to the man of the ambulance. **(forgot what the name was…)**

Mitsuki ran and ran. She wasn't the best in P.E or good at sport, although she can swim, she was always second-to-last in a sports festival. After one time participating, she never participated anymore. Much to her humiliation. Well, back to the story. She stopped for breath and rested her hands on her knees and panted. The sun's setting. The sky's beautiful orange, yellow, red and so many other colors. All the warm colors of the sun. Her mother always showed her picture of the sunset where she was on one of her dates with Mitsuki's father. She then said that there were so many colors, too much to tell. There was the river and the person sitting on the hill is… Takuto! Mitsuki jumped behind a trash bin as soon as she realized it.

She peeked from the trash bin at Takuto. She saw he wasn't wearing glasses. Mitsuki took a closer look.

'_He sure looks good without glasses…' _when Mitsuki realized what she was thinking she mentally slapped herself, _'What am I thinking! Eichi-kun is the one! Eichi-kun!' _she couldn't help but to look even more closely. She saw something in his eyes, not something… a feeling. Could it be sadness? Or a feeling you just can't put into words? Takuto stood up and Mitsuki got back by her senses. Takuto walked away.

Mitsuki followed him of course. A few minutes later they are in front of Takuto's house… or actually Mitsuki is. Takuto is inside. The gate was still open. So Takuto's actually very careless… So she opened the gate and sat on the stair thing in front of the door, leaning her elbows on her upper leg. She sighed deep. She was sitting there for over 15 minutes.

'_Amazing day…' _Mitsuki thought, _'this was even more exciting than my first date with Eichi-kun…' _

She heard the door open as her heart jumped. Takuto was standing in front of the doorway.

"You really thought I didn't notice you?"

* * *

**Hikaru: *BIG SIGH* !**

**Mitsuki: That was a weird chapter…**

**Hikaru: Shut it. Please R&R peeps! And I go for the minimum 2 á 3 reviews (since FMWS ain't so popular) **


	7. Undercover Mitsuki part II

**To Whom my Heart Belongs**

**Hikaru: Yay~**

**Takuto: What's up?**

**Meroko: Leave her be. And why aren't you involving me and Izumi-kun more?**

**Izumi: That's up to her. I like this better…**

**Madoka: Out of my way! *pushing the cast away except me* When is Natchi coming?**

**Hikaru: The main characters are Mitsuki, Eichi and Takuto. Later I'll make a chappie for you and Izumi alone. And for Madoka the answer is: soon.**

**Meroko & Madoka: …**

**Midori: Why are you so serious?**

**Hikaru: *Weird grin* heheh… I do not own FMWS or any of the characters only Midori and a few more in the future…**

**Whole cast except Hikaru: Oh boy… this ain't gonna get good…**

**Summary: Alternate universe. Mitsuki is a 10th grade girl and she's the most beautiful, talented and popular girl in school, the Shirai Bara high school division. She has the perfect, rich boyfriend Eichi Sakurai, she's totally in love with him, but will she realize something very important when the new student arrives? He's the nerdy looking, untalented and smartest person with dorky glasses… or that is who he ****claims**** to be.**

**Ages:  
Mitsuki: 15  
Takuto: 16  
Eichi: 16  
Meroko: 15  
Izumi: 16  
Madoka: 15 ****  
****Natchi: 18  
Midori: 22  
Ooshige: 25  
Wakaouji: 27**

**

* * *

**

**Undercover Mitsuki part II**

"You really thought didn't notice you?" Mitsuki heard Takuto saying. She had her eyes closed, to hide her embarrassment. "You k-knew?" Mitsuki asked. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't know that Takuto nodded. She was so humiliated now. He just _knew _that she was the one that was following her… he knew it all the time! This was just a little too awkward…

"You can open your eyes mow." Takuto said, "There's nothing to be scared of." That was absolutely a big, fat lie. Well, an easy minded Mitsuki sure falls for it, so she opened her eyes and blushed deeply by realizing what Takuto was wearing…

HAHA, don't worry! He isn't it his night gown, boxers etc. just something just as appealing.

Mitsuki couldn't believe what she was seeing, his hair was wet and loose. All the gel was washed out and it seemed so, so soft with just a lot water drops falling from his hair… he had just showered. His face was also a little wet with a few drops, he wasn't wearing his glasses either, just today she saw his deep, ocean blue eyes. Eyes everyone, even guys, would drown in. He was wearing… he was wearing a white muscle shirt… a **muscle shirt**! And it was even sleeveless! Mitsuki could see almost every single muscle line Takuto had. She saw his 6-pack, the 6-pack Mitsuki felt before. And he was just wearing gray sweatpants and white socks. Even though he was just wearing gray sweatpants, it still looked hot on him. **(Can you already imagine?) **He was like standing in the doorway like a male model! Mitsuki just kept staring, she almost drooled! Takuto saw this and smirked.

"What are you staring lat me like that?" Takuto said, making Mitsuki come back by her senses. Now that she looked into his eyes she felt herself heat up again.

"U-u-u-um, I-I eh… nothing!" she stuttered. Takuto had that cocky smirk plastered on his face again.

"Do you like sitting in front of my house or something?" Takuto said teasing her, "Why don'cha just come in?"

Mitsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was invited in the house of the school nerd. The **school nerd**. The nerd who is _supposedly _to look like a guy with dorky glasses and ugly, untended hair and plain clothes which Takuto was at school… but now it was like she was staring at a completely different person the extremely cranky guy she met at school. He looked like a _bad boy _now. He could be, if he was like this at school, the hottest topic…

She didn't respond. Because, again, she was just staring at him. She couldn't help it! **(Yes, I know. Too much information about it and I'm keeping the 'Takuto is hot' already too long…)**

"Hello," Takuto said coming closer with his face, "are you even listening?" he asked when he was just a few inches away from Mitsuki's face. Soon as Mitsuki realized this, she felt her face get hotter and hotter, redder and redder. She shrieked and jumped away from Takuto, holding her hands on her cheeks. She was trying to hide her blush, but Takuto already saw of course. I mean, she was blushing the whole time since Takuto saw her. Well, Takuto quite enjoyed all of this.

"Hey are you going to be that all day or are you coming in? You can also go home at this hour…" he stopped a while to build up the tension 'cuz he saw that Mitsuki was waiting to hear, "… when there are scary men and drunken people who might want to _touch _you," Mitsuki gasped when she realized what meant with _'touch'_, "so," he went on, "prefer that or me?" She quickly walked up to him and went inside, and so she was driven into Takuto's pace.

Mitsuki didn't notice Takuto had a devilish smirk on his face.

When Mitsuki was inside his house she gasped and looked surprised around. This was _his _house? It didn't look like a normal, simple house at all. It was more like, rock star American! A red leather sofa, a glass coffee table, a HD/flat screen television, a grand piano on a low platform, three shiny guitars on their stand, a soft beige carpet, wooden floor, 2 wooden strapping, 1 left a right, a beautiful chandlier and so much more! She couldn't believe her eyes. Takuto, the 'nerd' lived in a rock star house? From the outside it looked like a normal house but inside… just like Takuto. He seemed like a nerd but now he was acting like a real 'man'. Boring outside, exciting inside. Once again, don't judge a book on its cover… well in this case it's 'house'.

"Like it?" Takuto asked when he locked the door.

"…" Mitsuki didn't answer, she was too busy looking around.

"I take that as a yes." Takuto said walking to the kitchen which was left from the living room. There wasn't a wall that was separating the rooms. The kitchen looked like a bar. Not with drinks, but the table thing. **(you know, where they give you the drinks) **Further it looked like a professional kitchen.

Mitsuki was still standing in front of the doorway and then finally screamed it out.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled and Takuto turned around to see her, "Is this really _your _house Kira-kun?"

"What do you mean by that…" Takuto said irritated. Mitsuki didn't even listen to him and she ran over to the guitars.

"You play?" She asked.

"Just a little." He answered. Again she wasn't even listening. Because she already jumped on the platform. She let her hand slide on the piano and she saw a booklet on the chair. She grabbed it before Takuto could say anything and looked through the booklet. She seemed very amazed of it.

She calmed down a little. "… You compose?" she asked after a while.

"Yes," Takuto said and walked to Mitsuki, "you are not allowed," he said when he was standing next to her, "to grab things without permission." he softly pulled the booklet out of her hand. She now looked sad and stared at him with those puppy dog eyes.

"But…" she looked like she was about to cry. Takuto's heart throbbed when he looked in her puppy dog eyes and quickly turned his head. His cheeks turned slightly pink, but to his luck Mitsuki didn't notice because she was staring at the piano, deep in thoughts. Too bad not thoughts of Takuto anymore. Music sort of kicked Takuto out of her mind.

"… Can you learn me play?" she softly asked and Takuto turned around to face her. Takuto noticed that she has a pretty face. Not my type, he always thought. Even now he still thinks that. But could all change? Just what is going to happen? How should he act around her? Like usual? Or different? All questions he rejected to answer. He stared in her eyes, seeing eyes longing for music.

"No way." Takuto said sheepishly turning around.

"Eh?" Mitsuki shrieked shocked, "But WHY?" she whined.

"Just because." He said.

"What do you mean by 'just because'?" she yelled walking behind him.

"Just because!" he yelled ticked off.

"Because why?" she went on. Oh now she was searching for problems.

Anger marks appeared.

"No comments!" he yelled, turning around.

"Why!" She whined more.

"Just cut it out!" he was really, _really _pissed off.

"What am I doing then!" she yelled.

"Everything!" he yelled, "Don't drive me into your pace, 'cuz this is _my _house!" He covered her mouth with his hand and he lifted her up on his shoulder. He didn't even know what he was doing, all he wanted was to make her shut up. Well, he got what he wanted. She immediately was quiet. She was blushing like crazy. When they were in the kitchen he let her down.

"Please sit down and wait till I finish the food." Takuto said.

"But I'm not hungry…" Mitsuki said sheepishly.

"Well I am and I don't like it when I eat and someone else only watches." He said walking to the fridge. Mitsuki didn't sit. She didn't want to. She couldn't let someone cook alone. Tanaka would have kicked her out, but Meroko always helps her and cooks with her. Friendship is a great thing she knew. If she could just be friends with Takuto…

She walked over to the kitchen sink where Takuto the vegetables had put. **(I know it's kinda weird that Takuto can cook right?)**

"Then I'll help," Mitsuki said grabbing a carrot, "I don't want to let you cook for me." Takuto cocked his head when she said that, so she was thinking of an answer. "Because that would seem like you're my husband or something." Takuto was ready to yell. "But I will soon be engaged to Eichi-kun, so this can't be misunderstood." Takuto decided to keep his mouth shut, but couldn't help but to say something.

"That doesn't make sense," he said making Mitsuki look at him, "just say that you want to cook together, or else I'll just kick you out in the darkness." Mitsuki was shivering. She had no choice but to give in. Curse Takuto.

"I-" She stopped, "I want to… cook together." She felt like throwing up when she had to say that. How was she supposed to build up a friendship with Takuto if he acts like this! If he was the school nerd or the guy she was standing next to, they were both bad-mouthed and both have a bad temper. Just a moment she thought he had a split personality.

"Ha ha, got you there," he said mockingly, "just cut the vegetables into small pieces." Mitsuki didn't move and looked at him. She was waiting for him to say the magic word. Takuto was just staring, not knowing what she wanted. Actually, he did. He just didn't wanted to give in to her. But he was just so hungry and she just wouldn't move from her place. After a while she still didn't move and Takuto rolled his eyes.

'_Fine.' _He thought.

"Please?" he said annoyed. Mitsuki smiled, grabbed a knife and started with cutting the vegetables. Again, Takuto rolled his eyes and he took the shrimps out of the fridge. There wasn't much conversation while they were cooking. Though they were enjoying themselves. Takuto scolded Mitsuki because she cut the cabbage too small and Mitsuki scolded Takuto because he burned a shrimp and Takuto reacted to her scolding saying that he could scold himself. Otherwise that they had fun, even though they won't say it now… at least Takuto wouldn't. He wasn't the type to say what he was feeling of course. Because he knew that he…

**(SHHHH)**

That were the shrimps. The shrimp tempura was finally done.

Mitsuki stretched from the exhausting. She was glad the food was done because she hadn't eaten much before she was going undercover. To be honest, she thought it was pretty much fun today. She had never felt like this before. Not when she made friends, even her best friends or dating Eichi. This was quite different than making friends. She was spacing out.

"C'mon," Takuto yelled when he sat to eat, "or else I'll eat it all up!" That woke Mitsuki. She quickly stared at the eating table, but Takuto wasn't sitting there. I mean, this was the eating table. The table where you eat with your parents… Mitsuki realized it now.

'_Kira-kun's parents… where are Kira-kun's parents?' _she thought when she heard a yell from Takuto in the living room. Mitsuki turned around and saw Takuto eating the food sitting by the coffee table. _'Why is he eating there?' _she asked herself, _'He doesn't have a kotatsu _**(That wooden table thing that Japanese people have when they have a feast or something) **_but he can eat at the eating table right?' _She walked up to him and stopped when she was standing in front of him.

"Aren't you supposed to eat at the eating table in the kitchen?" She asked. Takuto chewed a little and swallowed his shrimp.

"That would look _wrong, _right?" he said casually. Mitsuki blushed when she understood what he said and sat on the other side of the table. She slowly began with the vegetables and was very pleased by the taste. Right in front of her was a dinner she made together with someone whom she was no friends, yet they made dinner like friends. What will come of this?

"Hey, you're spacing out." Takuto said waking Mitsuki from her thoughts.

"I-I was?" she asked half awake. Takuto nodded.

"You haven't eaten any of my shrimps so maybe I'll…" he said lifting his hand up to Mitsuki's plate. As soon as she saw Takuto's hand she smacked his hand away making Takuto kiss his sore hand.

"Who said I wouldn't eat them?" she said grabbing a fried shrimp and took a bite of it. "Looph! I'm eapfin…" she said half chewing, but stopped in the middle of her sentence because of the taste in her mouth. Her whole expression changed slowly, making Takuto shiver. Her eyes widen with sparkles in them.

"Uwa~" she squeaked, "Delicious!" she said feeling like she was flying to heaven with a pair of chibi angel wings and she quickly started eating without worries. Takuto had to progress this situation but then smirked.

"So I'm a good cook?" he asked. Mitsuki only happily nodded.

He didn't continue eating. He only stared at Mitsuki. He didn't know why. Maybe some questions you ask yourself are not meant to be answered, at least that's what he thought. When Mitsuki opened her eyes she saw a smiling Takuto staring at her. His beautiful blue orbs bored into hers. She started to blush and quickly looked at her lap.

"Please…" she started with a low voice, "stop looking at me like that…" Takuto had a smirk on his face again.

"Oh, feel embarrassed?" he just hit the mark. Mitsuki screamed in her mind. She clenched her eyes closed. Her whole face was getting red. Her head was as hot as a car parked in the middle of a summer day. You can fry an egg on her head now, well when she asked Eichi it was so far that you can fry a steak. **(Too bad that's impossible, it'd be so handy!)**

Takuto decided to take advantage of her state. He walked up to her and was standing next to her. "Hey." He said but no answer. She was too embarrassed to raise her head. His smirk grew even wider than before. He kneeled down next to her end put his hand under her chin, startling Mitsuki. Her eyes widen. She was now driven into Takuto's pace. He slowly raised her head until they faced each other. Mitsuki didn't blush, she has to progress the situation in front of her. Again, his blue orbs bore into hers. There were no words. It was quiet, but still it seemed like there was a communication. As if sparks shot to each other's eyes. As if Mitsuki could see what Takuto was thinking, well no; but there was a feeling. Suddenly a picture of a smiling Eichi came into Mitsuki's mind. She had to snap out of it!

So she quickly pushed Takuto away with her hands, far from her. She had her eyes forcefully closed, with her face facing the floor.

"Please… stop." She begged. Takuto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I was just messing with you," he claimed, "it's not like I wanted to kiss you." He had absolutely no stinkin' idea what he was blabbering about. Who knows, what he just said was a big fat lie?

Mitsuki let go of Takuto and she sat in that kneeling mode. You know, how they sit when they eat. Well, let's get back to the story. There was a heavy and awkward silence between them. Mitsuki was quiet. Takuto was not wanting to talk anymore. Maybe not even able to talk. Mitsuki's heart was still thumping in her chest. Then she finally had found the courage to talk.

"I,…" her voice was cracking up, "'m so s…" she gulped even though Takuto wasn't even looking, "sorry." Takuto watched her from the corner of his eye. "I mean I have Eichi-kun and you know… it's horrible of me to be in another guy's house and eating with him! So… wait! Please don't get me wrong! It was… uh…" she was searching for her words, but couldn't find any. Before she knew it, Takuto was trembling. When she saw she totally freaked out.

"What's wrong Kira-kun?" she raid raising her hands to him. He almost cried and couldn't keep it in anymore and burst it out.

"WAHAHAHA!" he laughed out loud, "You *HA* don't ha-have to explain c-cause *haha* I already know… wh-what'cha m-meeean!" Mitsuki didn't get it anymore.

'_Why is he laughing… there's nothing funny about this at all.' _She thought and sighed.

Takuto was still cracking up and tried to calm down even though he was still trembling after few minutes. Mitsuki sighed and she almost fell backwards. She was sitting on her butt with her legs stretched. _'Strange boy…' _she thought out loud. She still heard a few chuckles from Takuto before he was able to talk normally.

"What'cha mean with 'strange boy'?" he asked, "I'm the normal one here." Mitsuki sighed and sat up straight with her eyes closed.

'_This guy is really strange… and so am I,' _she thought, _'I am Eichi-kun's _girlfriend _and still I dared to follow a guy whom I don't even know. Just why do I care so much about this? I should just give up on this. Kira-kun is the smartest, untalented and dorkiest looking guy at school with the glasses even though he composes, plays guitar and piano and I bet even more instruments, maybe he can even sing! But who cares, he doesn't care at school about his appearance, but right now he was just flirting with me. Just looking at ocean blue eyes… wait, eyes? His glasses? Where are his…' _

While Mitsuki was thinking about that Takuto noticed a piece of rice grain on Mitsuki's cheek. "Hey you." He said but no answer, so he bend over to Mitsuki to take the rice grain away. He came very close to her face. **(Serious, taking spilled food from the girls' face is a classic move, remember guys! Maybe what's gonna happen next will happen to you XD) **Just the moment when Mitsuki thought 'glasses' the distance became zero. Because Mitsuki raised her head and Takuto was already very close so, CHU!

Mitsuki's eyes were wide open and she was more aroused than before. She felt something soft and warm pressing against her lips and she saw a shocked blue gaze right staring at her. Those eyes were just as aroused as her. Even worse was that she was trying to talk just now so her mouth was still open from the shock.

**(Now to Takuto's feelings)**

He couldn't move anymore. He didn't meant this to happen. He was just trying to pluck away the rice grain from her face, he didn't know that she would raise her head? Because now, the cherry red lips he saw smiling at him, trying to be friends, even though that wouldn't work, which seemed so sweet, were pressed against his lips now. He had never even wondered how they would taste, because he knew he wasn't in love with her or even like her. But because of this everything he thought and wanted seemed to fade away like he can start over. His life was now even more messed up than before. A minute passed and Takuto decided to snap out of it and pulled away.

"I'd better walk you home now," he said like nothing happened, "it's already 21.00." Mitsuki just nodded. "I'll wear my shoes first." He said walking away. Mitsuki had to progress her brain up the current moment and she fell backwards. She was stiff like stone.

Just like Mitsuki Takuto fell on his knees too in the hallway. Trying to forget what actually happened. But they both wanted to know one thing:

'_What did just happen?'_

**(Walking to Mitsuki's house)**

There wasn't even a single form of communication. Not one word, not one look at each other. Both of them were just thinking. That just couldn't be a kiss right? That was what they were thinking. The air was tense even if they were outside in the fresh air, it was still horrible tense.

The strange thing is that they didn't feel themselves heat up in the face. That happened when Mitsuki saw Takuto smiling, when Takuto saw Mitsuki with her puppy-dog look, Mitsuki who blushed the whole time when she saw Takuto standing in the doorway, but why not now? The lips touched right? Then why? Wouldn't it be even worse to be red when you're actually standing next to that person?

Before they knew it, they were already in front of Mitsuki's house. Takuto had been thinking about what he would say, so he has to before she would leave trough that gate.

"Well, see you Monday…" she started to walk to the gate but Takuto grabbed her arm.

"Don't mind what happened before." He started startling Mitsuki, "That wasn't a kiss," Mitsuki turned her head; she founded the courage to face him, "isn't a kiss supposed to be with love? That 'kiss' was a passionless kiss. There wasn't 'love', there wasn't 'feeling' at all." Mitsuki only stared. "The kiss you shared with Sakurai the other day was a 'kiss' because you love him and he loves you. Why else do you think you're not blushing now? Why else do you think I'm not blushing now? Not that I can seen you very well in the night, but I can feel it." He had a soft smile on his face. Mitsuki thought it would be a night without wind, but she was wrong. A soft, cool wind blew through their hair. Takuto's hair was still loose and the silver-blue moonlight shone on his back seeing blue light on the back and darker in front. But still you could see his blue eyes shining. His hair seemed so soft going along with the wind's pace. Mitsuki also saw a small yet radiant smile on his face. Mitsuki's eyes widen.

"Well gotta go." He said turning around. Mitsuki wanted him to stop walking away but she doesn't have the guts. Just when he was out of arm reach she felt like pitying herself. Now she was only staring at his back. He wore his sports jacket of course, cause it was still spring. She thought to herself, turn around when he's out of sight. Then to both of their surprise their eyes were accidently locked with each other again because Takuto turned around. Takuto and Mitsuki were caught off guard. Takuto had to pull himself together so he waved with the two fingered wave and walked away.

Now Takuto was really out of sight and Mitsuki's heart still thumped in her chest and she walked through the gate.

Meanwhile Takuto was almost home and was thinking.

'_Why did I turn around?' _he yelled in his mind cursing himself, _'I don't know I just had to see her face just one more time! I didn't expect that she would still be looking! How much more can I embarrass myself? First I accidently kiss her and then I was caught looking back!' _The next thing he knew was that he was standing in front of his door.

Right there and now he was blushing like crazy and meanwhile at Mitsuki's Mitsuki herself was sitting on her bed and gazing with a red head.

Right there and right now they realized the kiss in their mind.

Right there and right now they were finally blushing.

* * *

**Hikaru: OMG!**

**Takuto & Mitsuki: *Still blushing***

**Meroko: Great kiss scene.**

**Izumi: … it was alright.**

**Midori: This time I forgive you that you didn't put me in.**

**Hikaru: Yes, yes. Apologies accepted and-**

**Natchi: When am I coming in?**

**Hikaru: Great, I was interrupted again while speaking. I thought that that would be over already, cause you guys are really annoying when you do this! AND you are not in the story yet! Don't expect too much cause there are gonna be like 20+ chapters! AND this is my longest chapter!**

**Whole cast: Please R&R people!**


	8. Fragments of the past

**To Whom my Heart Belongs**

**Hikaru: Yes, I am still alive! I want to thank 'somebody new', 'SheriMeister', 'xChibiChanx', '1999', 'Daysky', 'neko Taku-chan', 'f3296', 'Chibi Anime-Chan' and others for the reviews! **

**Whole cast behind my back: She lost her USB stick. HUGE writer's block.**

**Hikaru: Ack! .**

**Jonathan: Why weren't the 'Undercover Mitsuki' chapters called 'Stalking Takuto' chapters?**

**Takuto: Right back at ya!**

**Hikaru: Now that you mention it…**

**Mitsuki: *hurt* Am I supposed to be a stalker right now?**

**Whole cast except Mitsuki: Heck yea. Hikaru doesn't own FMWS or any of the characters except Midori and more in the future. Nor she owns 'Eternal snow' by Changin' my life!**

* * *

**Fragments of the past**

_It was just that one day. Just that one day my heart twisted for the first time. I was confused and at the same time I was more aroused than ever. I didn't even mean to; it just happened. Why is it that I can't keep my word? Why is it that I can't decide my own fate? I wanted to close myself up in a cage which was locked with countless of chains whom the keys were lost deep inside my heart. I thought, if I just keep gathering the sorrow with me inside that cage I would not be a burden to the ones dear to me and myself. That I would hide my true self. Keeping quiet, don't react. But somehow, on that one day, that single girl who followed me in the hope that she would find out, is the only thing; no, person on my mind right now. I don't know if I just have to lock that person in my cage too. This already happened the first time I met her, but at that night when that happened, something inside me snapped. It was as if the me inside the locked cage saw something from above. Something vague that was coming closer. It turned out to be a beautiful long haired angel. The angel didn't disappear in the darkness. But shone in the darkness, all by herself. Unlike me, who was just hiding in the darkness, not even trying to shine like I used to. The angel came closer and closer and grabbed a chain of my heart. She grabbed it as if she was playing the harp. She soundless grabbed a bar of the cage, holding one bar for each hand and she stared at me. Her beautiful big, brown eyes. She shone and I deeply stared in her eyes. I did not know what I saw in her eyes. It startled me when that angel smiled warm and looked at me as if she was saying: "I'll find it." She looked so serene. She was serenity itself. Suddenly she reached her arm out for me. Such a smooth arm in the cage where I have been for so long and no one ever tried to reach for me. Just that one girl. That moment I was at the point to reach out my hand to her but then…_

"_**You're worthless! Get out of my sight forever!"**__ Those hateful words__echoed through my mind that moment and my arm stopped moving…_

His eyes shot open. He was sweating and his pillow soaking wet. He was panting heavily and irregular. He had to fight to catch up his breath and he stared at the white ceiling. That was just a dream, at least he hopes so. Or they were his memories. Just fragments of his deep, dark past. Everything he felt. Everything he wanted to forget.

Wanted to forget.

The curtain in his room was slightly open and the morning sun's light shone in his face. Like everyone he found that freakin' annoying. "Oh come on!" he yelled to the sun, "Why don't you spare me!" he is always very cranky in the morning, so cranky that he even yells at the sun. **(Brrr… wouldn't want that next to me in the morning… just talking for myself.) **He was trying to calm down by counting till 10. Eventually he got bored, and being bored makes him even more cranky.

But too bad for him the phone began to ring. An anger mark appeared, but he decided to leave it. He sighed relieved when the ringing stopped after 3 minutes. Relaxing his face and thinking that he can sleep till noon like always, is once again ruined by the second call. A very, very dark aura surrounded the bed and Takuto sat up annoyed. He reached his hand to the phone like a zombie.

"What…?" he asked with a demonic voice.

["Oi! Takuto!"] the boy who called answered.

'_Kami-sama… why?' _he thought more tired than angry.

"What do you want," he asked looking at his clock very ticked off, "at **8:30**?" The boy on the phone laughed very nervously. "**Are **you even in Japan?" Takuto yelled on the phone, "If you are, your biologic alarm goes on too early you moron!" The boy laughed nervously again.

["Well, I slept quite early in the plane, and I just arrived in Tokyo…"] yep he even sounded nervously. He probably knows Takuto very well.

"What do you want?" Takuto calmed down a little.

["I'm on my way home, so make sure you're showered in 2 hours!"] the boy replied.

"I can't promise that." Takuto replied lazily.

["See ya in a few hours, Takuto! Ja ne!"] he greeted.

"Ja ne, Redhead." Takuto said and he hung up. The sun shone in his eyes and it hurt his eyes very much. He closed his eyes and got out of bed.

'_Since I'm awake, I should just go take a shower.' _He thought walking to the bathroom.

When he was showering, he was thinking al lot again. The million hot water drops fell on his face, mouth, body… well, that's what happens when you shower. What also happens is that because of the hot water that flows, the sound of drops and the water in your mouth, you start to think… or sing. In Takuto's case, he looked down and started to sing softly.

**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**

His voice was soft now, though hoarse. He sounded like he hadn't sung in quite a while.

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo**

He gritted his teeth and he rested his head against the wall. He seemed to hate it that he sung. _'Why…' _he thought desperate, _'I want to… but I hate it… the damn heath is giving me a fever here!' _and by that thought he seemed to have recovered from the 2 seconds depression. He grabbed his towel and he dried himself. Grabbing his boxers, putting them on and walking to his room.

"I'd better pack my stuff!" he said to himself. He put on his black pants and a soft blue dress shirt. **(Remember the last episode) **He walked to the closed and grabbed a few clothes out of it, to be precise: 4 pants, 12 boxers, 3 tank tops, 5 shirts and his 'uniform'. He tied his hair in a ponytail again, though not with hair gel. He didn't put his 'glasses' on either. There was really no need for that, but he brought them in his bag where his other stuff was too. There was only 1 bag needed since he had just one pair of shoes.

He walked downstairs and grabbed an old looking acoustic guitar. Takuto smiled slightly.

"You might be old, but you sound like just made." He said proudly. He thought for a few minutes and looked at the clock. 8.50 it says. He sat on a chair with the guitar held to be played **(?) **and his fingers touched the snares. A beautiful sound echoed through the room. He was right. Old but new.

More sounds echoed until a serene melody was heard. It wasn't a melody anymore, it was a song. He was so into the song that he didn't hear the door open and close. So into it that he didn't hear footsteps. Thought he did hear:

"TAKUTO!" a very disturbing voice interrupted Takuto's song.

Takuto didn't seem very shocked, he was actually angry.

"The hell are you doin' Redhead?" Takuto yelled turning around to see a red haired boy, "You're supposed to be here in 2 hours!" The boy cocked his head.

"But it's 11.36 already?" the boy replied,

"Eh?" Takuto said cocking his head too and looked at the clock. The boy was right. _'Was I really __**that **__into it?' _Takuto thought amazed.

"Oh, c'mon!" the redhead said slapping Takuto's back, which he knew that would annoy him, "You don't have to be amazed by that! You do this every day!" By just seeing Takuto's expression you could see that he wanted to kill the boy. The usual dark aura surrounded Takuto and the redhead backed off.

"Well, I watched your home so I'm going home now." Takuto said.

"You really want to go home?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, I want to, Natchi." **(Madoka: YES!; Natchi: She's so pretty… :3) **Takuto said confident.

"But…" Natchi hesitated, "… I'll be lonely!" he said whining and grabbing Takuto's leg like a spoiled baby. "Waaa~~~ don't leave me here all alone~~" he fake cried. Takuto yelled at him and he tried to get Natchi let him go by trying to kick him off his leg, I mean it is **his **leg, so why not?

"Just get your band mates or get a girlfriend!" Takuto desperately tried to convince Natchi.

But like that would help. "No… if the others would be here that would be gay and they have girlfriends and if I get a girlfriend I doubt she would be allowed to stay at my place, c'mon Takuto!" Natchi whined in one breath. Takuto shivered of anger. And Takuto's left eye twitched. Bad sign.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" he yelled and kicked one time at his best and Natchi had to let go. "Bye!" Takuto yelled before slamming the door closed behind him. He heard Natchi's idiotic cry for the last time before he closed it. Takuto sighed deeply when he closed the door and he walked away.

'_Why doesn't he want to sleep in the same house as his band mates?' _Takuto thought annoyed while walking, _'Since he had to sleep in a bus or in a hotel room with them, cause they had a short tour through some cities in Japan… I am stupid that I accepted to watch his house…' _He just realized a stupid thing, _'And I made Koyama believe that Redhead's house was mine… as if she couldn't read the name board.' _He chuckled thinking how stupid she was. _'Though I am too.' _He smelled something very nice. It came from a small store. The smell of sweet red bean buns leaded him, since he likes sweets and he can't handle spicy food.

He walked into the store and he was like, in heaven. The buns were just made. He hadn't eaten yet. Better than pudding. Hungry. That was what he thought. He smiled dumbly and he counted the money he had taken with him. He had only 500 yen. He looked at the board with prizes. One bun was 320 yen. Takuto nearly cried.

'_Damn… I wanted 2 buns!' _He thought disappointed.

"One sweet red bean bun please." He asked the Chinese old lady and they exchanged money and bun. Takuto felt happy again and he forgot the redhead for a few minutes. Until he saw a certain face he knew. He blushed slightly by seeing this certain person. Though he wanted to see this person's face, he quickly looked away and tried to walk without a sound. But too bad for him.

"Kira Takuto?" a girl's voice said.

'_Damn it.' _He swore in his mind, not happy to hear the voice.

"Is that you?" she asked though she already knew. Takuto could feel her coming closer. "Takuto?" a silence, "TAKUTO!" she yelled angrily, "Don't ignore me even though all that happened!"

"What do you want Hikari." Takuto didn't really ask but he sounded rather annoyed. **(:3 thought it was Mitsuki?) **Hikari her 'friend' was standing next to Hikari and watching the conversation annoyed like a ping pong battle.

"That I broke up with you doesn't mean that you have to be angry with me!" she sounded hurt.

"Alright, 3 comments to that," Takuto started, "1: **I **broke up with you" he went on, "2: **You **cheated on me with him," he said looking at the boy next to Hikari, "and 3: _**I **_broke up with _**you**_." He repeated, "I gotta go home, bye." Hikari just stood there, hurt with her boyfriend trying to cheer her up and he gave Takuto death glares.

When he walked out of the store he was relieved that he was still alive.

'_Why do those annoying boys keep glaring at me just because their girly girlfriends talk to me?' _he thought annoyed, _'I'm really getting a trauma from this!' _Before he knew it he was at the beach eating his bun that was finished in a few seconds. He heard people laughing. Takuto sighed.

**(when this all happened what's written above, Mitsuki also has her happenings)**

The moment she woke up, she started sighing. While thinking about her stupid actions from the day before at his house. The house of the person she liked the least, though why did there have to be a very UNEXPECTED and CONFUSING little kiss that day? She was thinking that He really enjoyed Himself up there. Thanks a lot. With that she sighed heavily.

'_I don't think…' _she thought looking at the half open door of her room where the sun shone through, _'he should be the one to share my lips with… I think…' _while looking at the door and thinking about the kiss, her mind slowly calmed down to the point where she remembered something important.

"Wasn't I supposed…" she started slowly, "to find out more about Kira-kun instead of dammit KISSING him?" she yelled the last 2 words.

"HOLY CRAP, I TOTALLY FORGOT!" she yelled jumping off her futon.

"Mitsuki-san!" her grandmother yelled who was just passing by in the garden when she heard her granddaughter, "We do not use such language!" she is just as strict as usual, "Maybe school is not good for you at all!"

"Ahh… no grandmother, I was just shocked, forgive me…" Mitsuki apologized. Her grandmother only sighed and walked on.

'_Now shower, fresh up and call them!' _she though grabbing her phone and flipping it open.

**(later the day, Mitsuki)**

"Mitsuki!" Meroko squeaked happily as she came inside Mitsuki her room with Izumi following her. Mitsuki was showered and wore her clothes and she was kneeling **(you know how the Japanese sit ne?) **o the floor with a serious look on her face which didn't make Meroko think of anything else than just a bad mood, but Izumi sure knew that she was about to ask something bad. So whatever she was to ask for he made up answers, cause he knew her.

"Please follow me." She said standing up with a cute robot-like face walking to the garden to that house like thing **(the house where Mitsuki found that melody thing from her parents, remember? I forgot how it's called DX) **and Meroko cocked her head and walked behind her while Izumi was walking and thinking about possible answers.

When they arrived at the little house-like thing, Mitsuki closed the door.

"Please sit down on those chairs." They did as she said and sat on the chairs that were like, prepared?

Mitsuki turned on the light that shone only at Izumi and Meroko. Like those detective asking!

"Will you now tell me," Mitsuki started, "who Kira-kun is?" this made Meroko startle but Izumi showed a sly smile, "and how you know him and all." She asked demanding. Meroko looked worriedly up to the man beside her and gave him worried glares. Though Izumi glared amused at Mitsuki.

"You want to know it **that **bad?" he asked making Meroko flinch this time.

"Yes!" Mitsuki said hopefully.

"So bad that you're even able to stalk him to wherever he goes?" he said unconsciously as a joke, but it hit Mitsuki straight to the point while she made a 'gah' face.

"W-well… yes?" she said like she was about to cry.

"Okay." Meroko wanted to yell when he agreed but he gave her a calming look, and she calmed down. "Takuto is…" Mitsuki leaned forward to hear and so was Meroko, "your…" he built up the tension, "your father's illegitimate child from a Japanese woman from Hokkaido before he made your mother pregnant, so basically Takuto is your half-brother." He said in one breath, fast but slow enough to let Mitsuki and Meroko understand. Talking about Mitsuki and Meroko, Meroko was like petrified while Mitsuki probably was losing her soul out of her mouth. Meroko woke up.

"MITSUKI!" she yelled when she saw her dying, "Kyaaah! Hang in there Mitsuki, you cannot die so early!" Meroko glared at Izumi, "Why did you have to make up such a story? Which is NOT true!" She yelled in rage dropping Mitsuki and walking to Izumi. Izumi looked away and shrugged.

"I knew she would ask this and I made up an answer, what's so bad about it?" he replied dumbly. Meroko's head was now beet-red from anger.

"You know she would believe a story like that!" she was really snapping and eye-twitching now; you'd better run now, "And HOW the heck can you come up with a story like that, 'Your father's illegitimate child', WHAT?" that also was in one, big breath.

"Can't I have some fun?" he said pouting. She wanted to yell but she noticed Mitsuki was almost gone.

"NO!" she yelled **(btw they are all in chibi form, so Mitsuki , Meroko yelling with these eyes M and Izumi sitting with a face like T3T), **"Eichi wouldn't want you to die!" immediately Mitsuki stood up with a face like o_o.

"Mitsuki~~" Meroko cried of happiness and hugging Mitsuki.

"So it was not true?" Mitsuki asked holding her anger. They both nodded no. Mitsuki smiled sweetly. Though the atmosphere wasn't so sweet.

"Meroko, will you please kill Izumi for me?" sweet tone, but harsh words. Meroko gladly accepted while cracking her hands and smiling demonic.

"With love…" That was demon Meroko speaking.

'_Uh oh.' _Izumi thought helpless.

**(Takuto again)**

Takuto walked through the streets of the busy capital of Japan. Though it was very busy with people surrounding each other, it seemed like Takuto was all alone, walking and walking. Nothing more. Like he was the only one. He didn't pay attention to what was in front or surrounding. Like a dark maze without walls but only… nothing actually. Nothing at all. He did know when he had to stop and walk, but there was no expression on his face. Like 20 minutes walking, after he finished his bun of course, he walked into a dark alley, standing in front of a door. The whole place didn't look fresh.

He had a key with him and unlocked the door. It was an old apartment, but you could live in it though. He walked up the stairs and stood still in front of a very old door. He held out a key that would fit into it, but his hand was shaking like crazy. His hand was moving too fast to put the key in the hole. He looked more troubled than ever.

'_Why didn't I just stay in Natchi's house?' _he thought angry, _'I really am too stubborn!' _though he would never ever admit that fact loud. He closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and had a determined look on his face, but his eyes still looked troubled.

He put the key in the key hole.

He turned the key around a few times.

The door squeaked open.

A dark room was shown.

A smell like there has been nobody living in the apartment for years, though it had only been a month.

All that Takuto that said:

"Tadaima." **(I'm home in Japanese) **

A mold smell was reeking in the apartment, but Takuto seemed to be used to it.

The smell of alcohol lingered around the place, but Takuto seemed to be used to it.

Takuto stepped with one foot first into the place and his head began aching. "Shit." He swore to himself while he tried to walk into the place. But every step he took, his head started aching, his nose started to lose it, his ears started to hear things. He was scared.

The moment he closed the door it was completely dark. He didn't bother to turn on the lights. But he really was surrounded by the darkness his head felt like a knife was stabbing into his head. Stabbing and stabbing every time he walked into this house, the same pictures appeared that were stabbing into his head. Grabbing the dark memories that were locked into his cage.

A woman bleeding dead on the same floor where he was standing.

A man with his fist clenched and a knife in the other hand.

A young boy shivering in angst in a dark corner.

Memories that should have been gone. Memories that no one has to know. He had to watch better if people were trying to find out. Especially one meddling, annoying girl. Though pure and sweet…

He hated her.

Then why couldn't he stop thinking about that girl? He wished that he had been dead earlier. But mentally, he has been dead all along. With that thought he fell slowly on his knees and his hands clenched on his ears **(Since your ears are part of the head, duhhh…) **and leaned his elbows on the floor. He was shivering from angst. To the point of crying, but he held them in. He was strong enough. He didn't need people to comfort him. He didn't need people to pity him. Though, thinking in the back of his head, that there was only one to comfort him. Only one to pity him. Only one to love him. Though that one was not his one. The words in the back of his head… he would never accept them. He locked them up in his cage. The cage with all the other memories and thoughts. The cage with the current him and past.

'_**I'll find it.' **_He remembered those words from his traumatic dream.

Find what? What will she fid? Whatever it is, she would never find something of him.

**(Mitsuki, Meroko and Izumi at the beach around the time Takuto arrived home)**

Mitsuki stomped with her bare feet in the warm yet a little cold sand of the beach, still angry at Izumi. Meroko and Izumi just followed her.

"So you really did follow Takuto yesterday, huh?" Izumi asked making Mitsuki startle.

"Umm…" Mitsuki was searching for a good answer but she couldn't think of any, "… yes?" Mitsuki replied softly.

"WHAT?" Meroko yelled in disbelief, "When we told you not to!" Mitsuki wondered why Meroko was so angry, "That means you saw that depressive apartment of him?" Meroko looked as if she wanted to cry. Mitsuki only cocked her head, not understanding what Meroko just said.

"Why did you cock your head, Mickey…?" Izumi said quite dangerous.

"Well… when he found out and he let me into his house, I was surprised!" Mitsuki said cheery, "There was a musical atmosphere and a lot of instruments.. it was like a rock star house!" Now Meroko and Izumi cocked their heads.

"Which house did you see…?" Meroko asked slowly.

"Eh?" Mitsuki blinked two times fast.

They asked where she followed Takuto, so she brought them to his house since she already memorized the way because Takuto brought her home. She blushed at that thought. Even though Meroko and Izumi were her best friends, she couldn't tell them so freely. When they were in front of the house, Izumi and Meroko were confused.

"This isn't Takuto's house, but…" Meroko started while Mitsuki rang the doorbell and someone opened directly, startling the three.

"Meroko, Izumi!" a redhead yelled cheerful, "… and a cutie!"

That is Natchi's house…

* * *

**Hikaru: Sorry for updating so late ^^"**

**Takuto: What genre is this? Angst?**

**Hikaru: I… have no idea? And sorry again, I really had a writer's block, so this chapter might not be the best and rather depressing…**

**Takuto: R&R if you want to review this stupid story.**

**Hikaru: You're lucky my muscles still hurt you jerk. **


End file.
